


Kurt’s Angel

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom, Warblers - Fandom
Genre: A riding crop, Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Elliott has a Harley, Fist Fighting, Gay oral sex, Implied gay sex, Klaine sleeping together, M/M, Mentions of Gangbanging, Mentions of Masturbation, Mentions of Rape, Not Klaine/Blaine Friendly, Sex Shop, Slapping, Slut Shaming, The world’s softest kiss, Underage Drinking, Unprotected Sex, Wild Party, cheating (guess who?), gay anal sex, gay kissing, hand holding, mentions of domestic violence, mentions of fisting, other vague mentions of violence, ‘friendly’ Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: The new kid at Dalton, he’s an angel and seemingly totally uninterested in the popular Kurt Hummel. Of course this just makes Kurt want him more.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky, Nick Duval/Jeff Sterling
Comments: 20
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-chapter Dalton AU where Kurt is Warbler royalty and best friends with Niff. Blainofsky both attend Dalton. Dave is his original bully jock self. Blaine is not a Warbler but rather an unremarkable nerd. My Sebby is the new kid, a beautiful but not literal angel who has captured Kurt’s attention.
> 
> I have no idea where this is headed but it could be fun.

The music thumped heavily in his ears as Jeff Sterling crossed the crowded room, weaving his way clumsily through the hoards of dancing, drunken bodies. He cursed as his arm was bumped and his rum and cola spilled down his shirt onto his mother’s cream living room carpet. The small spill was trivial compared to the rest of his family home. He’d lost control of the party about an hour earlier and the house was almost completely trashed now. There was no way he was going to be able to get every thing cleaned up before his parents arrived home in the morning. He was going to be grounded for the rest of his natural life and it was all his bestie Kurt Hummel’s fault. 

Jeff hadn’t really wanted to throw a party. When his parents had told him they were taking a weekend away in Toledo to attend a wedding he’d simply planned to invite his boyfriend Nick over for a dirty weekend. Kurt however persuaded him otherwise. 

“Just the Warblers,” Kurt had assured him. “We’ll splash in the pool, have a few drinks. It will be fun.”

And sure, all the Warblers were here, somewhere... along with about 400 other random, drunken nuts, most of whom were complete strangers to Jeff and extremely rowdy. If Jeff hadn’t been so thoroughly drunk he’d have been completely freaked out by the whole situation. Instead in his current state he was having the time of his life.

“Someone’s drawn a handlebar moustache on your father’s Picasso,” Nick yelled at Jeff over the music, pointing at the expensive work of art. “And I’m pretty sure I saw Thad looking kinda hot, running around in your mother’s wedding dress. This party is epic Babe.”

“The fuck?” Jeff laughed, falling heavily against Nick. He buried his face in his neck, nipping playfully at his skin. The remainder of his drink spilled on the floor. Distracted by his man, he carelessly let his plastic cup drop with it, cluelessly trampling it under foot. “Best night ever.”

“Won’t be the best night ever until you’ve let me have this ass,” Nick smirked groping his boyfriend.

“It’s all yours,” Jeff grinned, pinning Nick to the wall as he forcefully claimed his lips.

The boys were nudged apart almost immediately by their drunken best friend.

“You gotta tell me,” Slurring, Kurt Hummel, a beer in hand, balanced his swaying body against the drink splattered wall, “whose that beautiful beautiful angel over there?” he pointed vaguely. “The way he moves and those sexy green eyes. I have to... I need to have him.”

“I don’t know hardly anyone here,” Jeff frowned at the interruption. “Do you mind?”

Kurt frowned back. “Just have a look,” he demanded, desperate and clearly frustrated.

Busy breaking into his boyfriend’s pants Nick looked up from nibbling Jeff’s ear. “You mean the new kid?” 

“That one,” Kurt pointed more directly this time at a tall lean guy dancing close by with a busty cheerleader from Crawford Country Day “The one with the blonde chick.”

“Yeah the new kid,” Nick shrugged, discreetly slipping his hand into the front of Jeff’s jeans. “I’ve seen him around. Arrogant, French, not your type.”

“He is gay, gay, gay though,” Jeff added, biting into his bottom lip.

“He’s hot,” Kurt protested. “Daddy wants.”

“Daddy?,” Jeff scrunched his nose, he moaned softly against Nick’s ear urging him on. “Eww Kurt.”

“His name is Sam... I think,” Nick shielded Jeff as he pulled him free from the constraint of his underwear. “Or Steve maybe. I don’t know. Go talk to him.”

“He’s out of my league. Out of my stratosphere,” Kurt protested, his eyes widening as he finally realised what his friends were doing. “Right here? Really?” He questioned them judgementally. “That’s just not right.”

“Nicky’s so good,” Jeff giggled, pushing into Nick’s tight fist. “You don’t have to watch.”

Kurt finished his beer and discarded the bottle in a flower pot before pushing off the wall. He took a few clumsy steps, tripped over his flip flops and kissed the floor. Jeff and Nick chuckled watching him before quickly becoming caught up in each other. 

“Assholes,” Kurt glared at them as a kind hand reached down to help him up

“You okay?” the sweetest voice Kurt had ever heard screamed over the ruckus as Kurt accepted the hand and clambered awkwardly to his feet. “You landed pretty hard there.”

His entire arm tingled from the contact. Any discomfort from his fall instantly dissolved as Kurt looked up into the eyes of the gorgeous man before him, soft, stunning green eyes as flawless as the angel possessing them. “I fell in love,” Kurt mumbled with a blush, “and I couldn’t get up.”

“Is that so?” The guy looked thoroughly amused. “Anyone I know?”

“Fuck you’re so pretty,” Kurt giggled, inappropriately stroking the stranger’s face. 

“Ummm Thanks? Maybe?” He stepped back a little, feeling slightly uncomfortable. 

“Sooooo pretty,” Kurt repeated drunkenly. “We could make such beautiful babies together.”

“Steady your roll there cowboy,” the handsome stranger laughed, maintaining his hold on Kurt’s arm to keep him upright. “Why don’t you start with your name first? I’m Sebastian Smythe.”

“Hello Sebastian Smythe,” Kurt giggled, staring unblinking at the beautiful boy. “I’m... drunk. I’m sooooooooooo drunk.”

“I can see that,” Sebastian smirked. “But I’ve noticed you around Dalton this week. You must have a name.”

“Kurt,” Kurt responded decisively. “Yes I’m Kurt Hummel,” he almost toppled over again as he pulled free of Seb’s grip and placed his hand on his chest to introduce him.

“Steady there Kurt Hummel,” Sebastian eyed the messy boy before him with concern. His clothes askew, his hair tussled, his eyeliner smudged. He wasn’t looking his best but to Sebastian’s eye he was still crazy hot. “I think we need to find you somewhere to sober up.”

“Sober up?” Kurt looked horrified. “Pfft. I was just on my way to get another drink.”

“I honestly think you’ve had enough sweetheart,” Sebastian advised. “But it’s your head that’s gonna be sore tomorrow so go your hardest.”

“I like it hard,” Kurt grinned salaciously. “I could go so hard for you.”

“I don’t think so. Even if you could get anything hard in your condition, you’re in no state to give consent,” Sebastian shook his head. “I do admire your optimism though. Very commendable.”

“It’s hard,” Kurt brazenly gripped Sebastian’s hand and placed it against the swollen bulge in his pants. “Has been since I spotted you from across the room. I like watching you move.”

Sebastian frowned a little, pulling his hand away. He turned to leave, looking around for the girl he’d been dancing with to get him out of this awkward conversation. This guy, Kurt, although pretty was a little creepy and a little too forward for Sebastian’s liking. Seb honestly didn’t appreciate how strong he was coming on. “I have to go,” he forced a smile. “It’s been interesting meeting you Kurt Hummel. Maybe I’ll see you around school.”

“Don’t go,” Kurt reached for his sleeve. “We don’t have to fuck. I could just give you a handie or whatever.”

“Na. Thanks anyway,” Sebastian shook his head, backing away. 

“But who doesn’t like a handie?” Kurt was confused. As the most popular boy in school he wasn’t used to hearing no.

“I’m straight dude,” Sebastian blatantly and regretfully lied, just to escape. He couldn’t deny being attracted to Kurt. He’d got hard in his own pants at just the feel of Kurt’s arousal in his hand but the desperation oozing from Kurt was a massive turn off. Sebastian liked his men harder to get and a lot less sloppy. That didn’t mean that at a different time, under different circumstances he might not change his mind about this guy. Kurt Hummel had distinct possibilities. Seb could seeing himself getting lost in those eyes and the thought of tasting those lips wasn’t completely abhorrent. Tonight though as he watched Kurt sway around haphazardly he was a firm definite ‘no thank you’.

“Oh,” Kurt’s face dropped. “Fuck. Jeff said... oh fuck. Sorry. You probably wanna kick my ass now then.”

“Na,” Sebastian continued to move away. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Happens all the time,” Seb responded guiltily. “Have a good night Kurt Hummel.”

“Yeah,” Kurt grimaced, rolling his eyes as the angel disappeared from sight. “It’s such a great night.”

Cotton mouthed with his head pounding Kurt woke up the next morning on Jeff’s laundry floor, in a pool of his own drool with a half eaten Hawaiian pizza for a pillow. He’d lost one flip flop, looked an absolute mess and every muscle in his body ached from sleeping on the cold, hard floor. He groaned as he attempted to move. With little recollection of the drunken night before he had no idea who the snoring, naked human was wrapped around him, poking him in the back with his morning wood. 

“Do I know you?” Kurt rolled over, weakly nudging the unfamiliar boy awake.

With a soft growl he slowly and reluctantly opened one eye, straightening his glasses and sweeping his dark curls back from his face. “You’re not Dave,” he blushed. “Holy Christmas. Where are my pants? Did we... ” he trailed off looking mortified.

“I think we might have,” Kurt shrugged. He couldn’t be sure as he picked a chunk of pineapple from his own hair. His clothes were on but his board shorts were open. What had gone on was anyone’s guess. “I’m Kurt,” he offered one hand, openly adjusting himself then zipping up with the other.

“Blaine,” the naked guy responded sheepishly, ignoring Kurt’s hand. He instead fumbled to cover himself as he awkwardly rose to his feet on the slippery laundry tiles. “You’ve got pizza sauce all down your cheek,” he grimaced. “And bacon.”

His head spinning, Kurt wiped his face on his shirt. He wouldn’t normally but it was already sticky and beyond ruined, covered with stains of spilled food and alcohol that were never going to come out. “That was a wild night,” he grinned. 

“My boyfriend is going to kill me,” Blaine looked worried as he searched the laundry for anything to cover up with. Where in the dickens were his clothes?

“You’re not the only dead man,” Kurt’s head smarted as he laughed. “Jeff’s parents are going to be furious.” Kurt opened the laundry door looking out at the mess with no regard for his hook up’s modesty. “Just look at this mess.”

“Excuse me?” Blaine glared, quickly grabbing the lid off the laundry basket to hide himself from anyone out there who might see, including his boyfriend Dave Karofsky.

“There’s towels in there,” Kurt pointed at the cupboard beside the washer. “Nice ass by the way.”

Blaine blushed furiously as Kurt chuckled. He was beyond uncomfortable. No one but Dave had seen him unclothed before. “Thanks I guess, for last night,” Kurt winked, casually leaving the laundry in search of Jeff, water and a bucket of Aspirin. “Don’t call me, I’ll call you.”

Grabbing water from the fridge, Kurt waded barefoot through the rubble and a mass of lifeless teenage bodies to eventually find Jeff asleep out on the back lawn spooning Nicky. 

“Am I the only one around here that can keep my pants on?” Kurt nudged his host with his foot, dripping cold water from his bottle onto his best friend’s bare ass. 

“Fuck off,” Jeff groaned, squatting at his wet ass and kicking his foot in Kurt’s direction. “You suck balls.”

“Every chance I get,” Kurt agreed, “but right now I need Aspirin and breakfast and you need to get this place sorted. It’s like a war zone inside. Someone really fucked up your dad’s Picasso,” He tossed Jeff’s jeans at him from where they lay on the grass. “Get dressed Asshole. That tiny limp dick of yours ain’t worth showing off.” 

“He’s a grower, not a shower,” Nick defended his boyfriend as he searched around the lawn with his eyes for his own pants. “Just because you crashed and burned with the new kid doesn’t mean you can be mean to my guy Hummel.”

“I didn’t crash and burn Nicholas!” Kurt scowled. “You sent me after a straight guy.”

“Straight?” Jeff scoffed zipping up his jeans. “Is that what the new kid told you? That’s hilarious. He was making out with some dude from the football team last time we saw him. If that dude’s straight I must be too.”

“Maybe he’s just not that into Kurt,” Nick shrugged, crossing the yard to pick up his own jeans without any inhibitions. “I mean I get it,” he smirked at Kurt. “You are a total douche bag.”

“Bite me,” Kurt sniggered, flipping his friend the bird.

“Don’t worry about it Hummel. Plenty more fish in the sea. I’m sure you’ll be able to find one desperate enough to play with your herpes covered cock.”

“Very funny,” Kurt wasn’t laughing. He didn’t have herpes and he really didn’t want it getting around that he did. A rumour like that would totally kill his sex life.

“I thought I spotted you making out with Karofsky’s nerdy boyfriend anyway,” Nick frowned. “Did you two bone? You know Dave’s gonna kill you right? That dude will tear your puny dick off and make you eat it.”

Kurt shrugged. He wasn’t sure what had happened with Blaine, nor did he really care. He looked at Nick perplexed as he dressed. “So the new kid? Which guy from the football team?” 

“I don’t know,” Jeff answered seeming totally disinterested. “Josh, maybe?” He glanced around his backyard. “This place is trashed. Fuck!”

“I’d hang around and help you clean,” Kurt grimaced at the mess, masses of red solo cups, empty bottles, half eaten food, discarded clothing, vomit and the like, “but I don’t want to.” He headed back towards to the house.

“Kurt Hummel!” Jeff yelled at him. “This was all your fucking idea. Don’t you dare go anywhere.”

“See ya,” Kurt laughed, his head still pounding as he walked away. “Wouldn’t want to be ya.”

“Bitch!” Jeff picked up an empty vodka bottle laying beside him and hurled it in the direction of his departing friend. It didn’t go the distance, instead just smashing in the grass.

“You better clean that up,” Kurt continued to laugh as he disappeared inside. He completely ignored the ringing phone in his pocket as he headed straight through the house and out to his Navigator in the crowded driveway,

“Son of a bitch,” Kurt cursed as his vehicle came into view. The back window of his car like every other one parked around it was vandalised with a massive spray painted dick. “For fucks sake. So immature.”

He touched the red paint on the glass, before checking over the rest of his car. It was dry but should be easy to remove. Thankfully there appeared to be no other damage to his baby. With his ignored phone once again ringing Kurt unlocked his car and climbed in. Music blared as he started the engine. He cringed, turning it down a little. He hummed along softly as he headed to the pharmacy via Starbucks for Aspirin then onto his dorm at Dalton for a much needed nap. 

Kurt liked being a student at Dalton. Sure the uniform wasn’t great but the resources were plentiful, the syllabus challenging and there was a hefty smorgasbord of delicious eye candy in every corridor as far as the eye could see. Always so many hot, willing, available boys vying for his attention. After all Kurt was a Warbler, Dalton royalty, easily the most popular boy in school. Every boy knew, every boy liked Kurt Hummel. He was never lonely. 

A smile rose to his lips as Kurt eventually checked his constantly ringing phone. 13 missed calls from Jeff, 4 from Nick and a series of abusive texts demanding his return to help, amongst the list. He sat the device aside to charge with a chuckle. He wasn’t going anywhere except to shower. 

He peeled off his filthy ruined shirt, tossed it straight into the trash and headed for the bathroom. He forgot about Jeff, about Nick, about the nerd he may or may not have boned the previous night, the only boy on his mind was the new kid. Simon? Was that his name? Stuart maybe? Kurt had been too out of it at the party to be able to recall now. What he could remember though were the stunning green eyes, that sweeter than honey voice, the sensuous way the angel moved. He’d been so mesmerising and unlike all the other duller boys at Dalton he had Kurt Hummel captivated. 

Kurt showered quickly, washing his hair and scrubbing his grotty skin. He dried himself, ran a quick comb through his damp hair before returning back to his bedroom to slip on some underwear. One of Kurt’s favourite things about Dalton was his private bathroom. No tripping over Finn’s dirty underwear left on the floor every time he needed a shower. No one knocking on the door, nagging him to hurry. It was a luxury he’d never had at home and he relished it.

Kurt grabbed water from his mini fridge and flopped on his bed with a groan. Being hung over was the worst. No matter how much he drank he was still thirsty and his egg and bacon sandwich and the aspirin hadn’t helped one iota. He fought the nausea rubbing his achy forehead before adjusting his pillows. Turning on his fan he nestled down to nap. He was almost asleep when a timid knock came at his door.

“There’s no one in,” Kurt grumbled, tossing a book from his bedside at the door in frustration. He was tired and felt ill. He didn’t want to be disturbed.

“I wanted to talk to you,” a heavenly voice pleaded through the door. It was one Kurt would recognise anywhere. “It won’t take a minute.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt whispered to himself as he dragged himself from his bed. That was his angel’s name. “Fine, I’m coming,” he called torn between agitation and want.

“I’m sorry to intrude,” Sebastian smiled at the clearly hungover but still incredibly attractive man he’d disturbed.

“Did you need something?” Kurt looked back curiously.

“Yeah,” he nodded. Can I come in?” The green eyed boy sounded uneasy as he discreetly looked Kurt up and down. He definitely liked what he saw.

“I guess,” Kurt shrugged, stepping aside for Sebastian to enter. 

“Do you think you might be able to put something on?” Seb gestured to the robe draped over the end of Kurt’s bed.

“I don’t have to,” Kurt rose an suggestive eyebrow.

Sebastian rolled his eyes in response.

“I was just laying down for a nap. Big night last night,” Kurt made small talk, pulling on his robe and tying the belt around his waist.

“Are all the parties around here always like that?” Sebastian gazed inquisitively around Kurt’s room.

Kurt shook his head. “Sit down?” He offered the boy the chair at his desk as he sat down on his bed.

“Yeah, thanks,” Seb took a seat, picking up a family photo from Kurt’s desk and examining it.

Kurt took it from him with a frown and sat it face down on the bed beside himself. “What do you want?” He asked impatiently, his hangover making him grumpy.

“I lied to you,” Sebastian muttered almost inaudibly, looking down at his feet. “I’m so ashamed.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kurt shrugged. “You don’t know me. You don’t owe me anything.”

“I’m not straight,” Sebastian admitted quietly, still avoiding Kurt’s gaze. “Last night I panicked. I swear there’s something wrong with me. I’ve spent so long trying to escape from the closet I can’t believe I threw myself back in there.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself,” Kurt tried to show compassion. “It can be difficult to be yourself when you’re some where new and just wanting everyone to like you.”

“They can’t like me if I’m not honest about who I am,” Sebastian grimaced. 

“Who are you?” Kurt asked provocatively.

“I’m Sebastian Smythe,” Seb began. “I’m French American. I’m a lacrosse player, a tap dancer and I’m gay.”

“I’ve never played Lacrosse,” Kurt stood from his spot on the bed. “I’m really tired. Are you done?

“Ah huh,” Seb nodded, standing too.

Kurt walked him the three steps to the door. He opened it, holding it politely open for Sebastian. “I hope you have a good day gay, lacrosse playing, tap dancing Sebastian.”

“I hope you do too,” Seb smiled taking Kurt’s breath away as he stepped out into the hallway. 

Kurt lethargically smiled back, closing the door between them.

“Jeff and Nicky were right after all,” Kurt’s smile widened at he dropped onto his bed and nestled his throbbing head into his pillow. The new kid was gay, not to mention so fucking hot. Kurt now faced just one dilemma, how was he going to make that pretty one his? The direct approach had been an epic fail and subtlety wasn’t Kurt Hummel’s strong suit. He certainly had a challenge in front of him. 

Kurt had no time to ponder that now though as his dorm room door was repetitively pounded so violently that it rattled on its hinges. “Get your fucking ugly ass out here now Hummel you cock sucking mother fucker!” the deep booming voice of Dave Karofsky bellowed furiously from outside. “I’m going to rip your fucking prissy gay face off and shove it up my cheating boyfriend’s lying asshole.”

“Great,” Kurt mumbled to himself. He dragged his body once again from the comfort of his bed, vividly recalling how poorly he’d faired the last time this had happened. The head butt in the dining room from some random guys disgruntled boyfriend had come out of no where. He’d been given no opportunity to even defend himself. It had cost him not only his pride but a shit load in concealer to hide his bruised forehead and a week in detention for “fighting’ on campus. So not worth it. When was he going to learn? 

In his defence today though Kurt wasn’t even sure anything had happened last night with Karofsky’s nerd. Surely if it had been any good he’d recall something. 

He told Karofsky as much with a smirk as he brazenly opened his door, instantly faltering backwards as with a resounding crunch Karofsky’s powerful fist brutally smashed his cocky face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt comes up with a plan to get closer to the disinterested new kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for injury. 
> 
> I’m not sure exactly where this is headed but I hope we can have a little fun along the way.

It was early Monday morning, the beginning of a new school week. Freshly showered and wrapped in a towel Kurt Hummel examined his reflection in his bathroom mirror with a harsh grimace. “Ugh fuck!” He cursed. He pressed his perfectly manicured finger gently beneath his puffy black eye dragging it delicately across the strips holding his swollen, broken nose. He noted despairingly that no amount of concealer was going up hide the bruising. Forlorn, he considered crawling back into bed, hiding away from the world until he looked his usual handsome self but he had a major assessment today in AP Math. His perfect grade point average would be shot if he didn’t complete it. So he had to soldier on. 

“Fuck,” He cursed again, poking his tongue out at his hideous reflection. He really looked a mess and it hurt like hell. Fuck Karofsky, his stupid fat head and his douche bag boy toy. Kurt wished he’d never laid eyes on him. No nerd was worth this much trouble.

Kurt sighed, left his bathroom and with disdain began to dress. He despised the Dalton uniform. It was unflattering and uninspired. Ugly grey pants with navy blazer and matching tie. Kurt had so many ideas to update it. He’d tried to spice it up when he’d first arrived at Dalton by adding tasteful accessories but that had been frowned upon by the archaic facility so now he was forced to tolerate it like the rest of the mindless sheep he was being educated with. Except Kurt Hummel was never a sheep. He was uniquely him. Where he couldn’t express himself through this clothes he did it all other manner of ways which sadly made him a regular at the Dean’s office.

Uniform on, tie straight, Kurt checked his reflection in the mirror one final time. At least his hair looked flawless. Some hope still remained. 

Stepping out into the crowded hall, Kurt exuded a confidence he wasn’t feeling. He locked his dorm room behind him, plastering on a smile. He was greeted with concern by many boys as he passed through the corridors. He responded cheerfully, with fist bumps or high fives. By now he was sure the whole school knew about Karofsky, about how the nerd had become another notch of the notorious Kurt Hummel’s bed post. He didn’t want anyone to know how much that bothered him.

“Slut,” one of Karofsky’s team mates coughed, shoving Kurt roughly as they passed in the hall.

“At least my date on Saturday night wasn’t my hand,” Kurt scoffed after him, deciding to skip breakfast and head straight to his locker. As he checked his phone he saw he had time to get a good hour of Math revision in before class. 

“I’m not talking to you Bitch,” Jeff raced up behind Kurt as he sorted his books throwing a friendly arm around his shoulder.

“Did you get your place cleaned up?” Kurt laughed turning his face and pecking Jeff’s cheek.

“Woah! Shit,” Jeff grimaced noticing Kurt’s black eye and the broken nose. “Never mind that. Dude what happened to your face?” Apparently not everyone knew yet.

“What’s wrong with my face?” Kurt grinned nonchalantly closing his locker. He dodged oncoming boys rushing down the halls as he began the walk to class. “Pfft it’s nothing. You should see the other guy.”

Jeff stopped walking and gently touched Kurt’s cheek bone. “It looks pretty bad Kurt. Did Karofsky do that? Is it about you and that nerdy jerk he’s banging. We all know to stay clear of that dork. What were you thinking hooking up with him?”

“I don’t know that I did hook up with him,” Kurt seemed unconcerned. “Stop fussing,” he nudged Jeff away. “It will heal. In a day or two I’ll be good as new. It barely even hurts.”

“You need to take my advice,” Jeff still looked concerned, “and find yourself a proper boyfriend. This is the second time you’ve been assaulted for sleeping with the wrong guy.”

“I told you,” Kurt scowled. “I don’t think I slept with the nerd.”

“Your face says otherwise,” Jeff grumbled, adjusting his books in his arms as they continued down the hall. “Just so you know I’ve been grounded for a month of weekends and my parents are halving my allowance until all the damages to our house are paid for including the restoration of Dad’s Picasso. So I officially hate you and we’re no longer friends.”

“Ouch,” Kurt grimaced as they entered their AP Maths class. The new kid was already there his nose buried in his text book. “I almost feel like it was my fault,” Kurt smirked as they sat down together behind him. 

“It was all your fault,” Jeff glared. “I just wanted to spend the weekend with Nicky. The party was all your idea.”

“You had fun,” Kurt reminded Jeff. “I had fun. The new kid had fun,” Kurt kicked Sebastian’s chair to get his attention. “You had fun at the party the other night right New kid?”

Sebastian turned in his seat frowning at the interruption. This assessment was important. He needed the study time. “More fun than you by the looks of it. Were you hit by a bus? Damn that’s ugly.”

“You still want me,” Kurt smirked confidently, suggestively trailing his tongue across his bottom lip.

Sebastian chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Your nose? Is it broken?”

“Join me for lunch today and I’ll tell you,” Kurt asked hopefully, opening his own text book as their teacher entered the room.

“I would,” Sebastian grinned shaking his head. “But I have to wash my car, or walk my dog or whatever.”

Beside Kurt, Jeff laughed loudly attracting the teacher’s attention. Mr Angus looked up with a frown before returning to his tasks.

“Crashed and burned again,” Jeff chuckled, opening his own book.

Kurt scrunched his nose in response, grimacing at the pain.

The three boys studied in silence until the rest of the class eventually began to roll in.

The nerd was amongst the last of them. He looked guiltily at Kurt as he passed by to get to his desk near the front of the classroom. “Sorry,” he mouthed. Kurt ignored him, looked straight through him as if he didn’t even exist. He had no interest in Blaine Anderson not when the new kid was so gay and looking so good. 

“How’d you do?” Jeff eyed Kurt sceptically as they stepped back out into the hall two hours later. “It was hard right? It wasn’t just me.”

“Hard?” Kurt smirked, eyeing Sebastian as he wandered off down the hall. Damn that boy for being so stunning. He even made the dowdy Dalton uniform look hot. “Yeah I’m hard,” he nodded.

“I’m talking about the assessment,” Jeff rolled his eyes. “How’d you do with question 4? I’m not sure I got it.”

“I think I did okay,” Kurt sighed, his head ached and his nose was beginning to throb as Blaine approached.

“No,” Jeff stopped him before he could get to Kurt. “You’ve caused enough trouble. Piss off.”

“I didn’t mean for THAT to happen,” Blaine pushed his glasses up his nose as he gestured at Kurt’s face. “I’m so sorry Kurt. I told David nothing happened but I don’t think he believed me. He gets a little crazy sometimes. He doesn’t mean it.”

Jeff frowned, looking the nerd up and down. “If he hurts you, you shouldn’t stay with him.”

“It was only that one time. It was nothing,” Blaine shrugged. “I know he loves me. Anyway I should go before someone sees me talking to you. I just wanted to apologise.”

“It’s fine,” Kurt’s reply was blasé. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure,” Blaine smiled, before taking off down the hall.

“Are you really fine?” Jeff eyed his friend with concern as they made their way to their next class. “You look even more pale than usual. Maybe you should go see the school nurse.”

“Na,” Kurt scoffed. “It’s just that I’ve spent the past two hours with every drop of blood in my body flooding my dick. That Sebastian is fucking hot. Just the sight of him makes me hard.”

Jeff shook his head, looking thoroughly unamused. “He’s not interested Kurt.”

“He will be,” Kurt assured his friend confidently as they approached their physics class. 

“Do you have any idea how rapey that sounds?” Jeff looked at Kurt with disgust as they joined Nick.

“Hey baby,” Nick greeted Jeff with a soft peck before they all sat down. 

“Wow,” he checked out Kurt’s face. “It’s even worse than everyone’s saying. Are you okay? I hope he was one amazing lay.”

“Ugh!” Kurt groaned, “nothing happened.”

“Sure buddy,” Nick chuckled. “You should know though that you’re not the only one that got lucky, Josh is running about boasting about the amazing night he had with that new French kid,” he wiggled his eye brows suggestively. “He’s apparently very good with his tongue. Must be all that “French” kissing.”

“I don’t want to know,” Kurt scowled turning to face the front of the classroom. He wasn’t sure why but it kinda stung hearing about Sebastian being with someone else. kissing someone else, touching, tasting, fucking someone else. Kurt didn’t like it all. He never gave too much thought to other guys even those he considered attractive and he never got jealous and yet suddenly Kurt envied Josh with all his being. Stupid jock. What did he have that Kurt didn’t? Kurt, broken face aside, was a catch. Any guy would be lucky to have him.

As he sat in his physics class Kurt struggled to concentrate. The pain in his face was becoming unbearable and his mind drifted often to Sebastian. Sebastian’s voice whirled seductively through Kurt’s brain as he recalled the provocative way the boy moved when he danced. Kurt imagined moving with him, against him, inside him. The image made his head race and his pants impossibly tight. Realising he needed to find a way to get close to the angel, an idea occurred him.

“You do think Sebastian can sing?” Kurt whispered, nudging Jeff.

“Whose Sebastian?” Jeff frowned trying to hear what the teacher was saying.

“The French kid,” Kurt sounded frustrated. “I bet he can sing.”

“Who cares?” Jeff couldn’t be less interested. 

“I was thinking maybe he could join the Warblers,” Kurt sounded hopeful.

“Whatever,” Jeff shrugged. “I guess all you can do is ask him.”

So at lunch Kurt did just that. He sauntered confidently up to the table where Sebastian sat eating with Josh and sat himself down.

“Nice face,” Josh grunted at him in acknowledgment. “What do you want?”

Kurt attempted to make eye contact with his crush but Sebastian didn’t even bother to look up from his roast beef sandwich.  
“The Warblers would like to invite you, Sebastian to audition for our group,” Kurt wasn’t to be dissuaded. “We meet at 4:30 this afternoon.”

Josh’s eyes went wide with excitement as he looked between Kurt and Sebastian. “Oh Babe,” he gushed. “You should definitely do it. They’re awesome. The Warblers are rockstars.”

“Huh?” Sebastian sounded disinterested. He ignored Kurt turning to Josh and resting his hand affectionately on his arm as he spoke to him. “What are the Warblers?”

“We’re an acapella choir and dance group,” Kurt offered hopefully. “Its a lot of fun. We meet three evenings a week to prepare for national competition. We came close last year.”

“Ehh,” Sebastian scrunched his nose. “I play lacrosse. I don’t really have time. Thanks but na.”

“You should at least go and check it out,” Josh pushed Sebastian. The Warblers were the most popular guys in school. Dating one would definitely boost Josh’s social status. “They are so cool.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Kurt got up from the table hiding his disappointment. “You have to be able to sing and dance anyway.”

“I can sing,” Sebastian told him firmly. “And I’ve been tap dancing since I was six.”

“Then you’ve really got to do it,” Josh urged Sebastian sounding way too eager.

“Sure. whatever,” Sebastian sighed clearly not convinced that it was a good idea. “4:30 you said?” He checked finally looking at Kurt. 

“Senior commons,” Kurt nodded gleefully. “Come prepared with a song you’d like to perform. Nothing too out there or inappropriate please.”

“That’s ironic,” Sebastian furrowed his brow judgementally. “I feel like you’ve been nothing but inappropriate with me since we met.”

Josh glared at Kurt. “He’s agreed to try out for your Warblers you can fuck off now and leave my boyfriend alone.”

“See you at 4:30,” Kurt tossed over to his shoulder at Sebastian ignoring Josh and the sting of his boyfriend label as he strutted away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian soars at his audition while Kurt once again crashes and burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for gay anal sex and references to oral.  
I’m going to say these boys are seniors so of legal age. 
> 
> Not sure how this will be received. This Kurt is very AU.
> 
> Also want to make a distinction between Dave and David in this story. Dave is Dave Karofsky played by Max Adler. David mentioned at the end of the chapter is a Dalton Warbler played by the adorable Titus Makin 😍 also for those not sure about Jon. I’m talking about now country singer Jon Hall. His character was Jon too on Glee. (Just so you have faces for names)

“Get your hot little blonde ass in here,” Kurt smirked, dragging Jon into his dorm room by his school tie.

Jon chuckled flirtatiously. “Your wish is my command Mr Hummel,” he shuffled into the room, kicking Kurt’s door closed behind him.

“My wish?” Kurt raised a sassy eyebrow as he pulled Jon in to kiss him, “...is you naked, ass up on my bed Mister.” Kurt kissed Jon teasingly, delving his tongue into the boys mouth before pushing him roughly down onto his mattress. “And hurry up about it we have warbler practise in 20 minutes and I can’t be late.”

Jon rolled his eyes playfully, struggling eagerly but awkwardly out of his uniform. “Since when does Kurt Hummel worry about being late? You’re Warbler captain Babe it’s not like they can start the meeting without you,” he reminded Kurt, tossing his clothes aside and assuming the requested position on the boy’s bed.

Kurt ogled him appreciatively. This wasn’t their first time. Fuck buddies Kurt supposed they were. He didn’t care much for labels, mostly he just liked how accomodating Jon always was and that he was definitely single. There would be no over possessive, jealous boyfriend wanting to punch Kurt in the face later. 

“The new kid’s auditioning today,” Kurt provided, removing his pants. He gripped himself, enjoying a few slow strokes. “I want to make a good impression.”

“Sure,” Jon agreed, quivering and whining softly as Kurt traced a finger then his cock down his ass crack, over his balls. 

Kurt smirked smugly to himself as he teased Jon a little. He loved how responsive he always was. “You want it bad don’t ya my pretty one?”

“I thought we had to hurry,” Jon reminded him pushing back against Kurt and wiggling his ass. Kurt took that as consent and with a chuckle pushed in dry. 

“Bastard,” Jon cursed, hissing and scrunching his face in discomfort. “Go easy.”

“You know you love it like that,” Kurt spanked his lover’s ass as he began to thrust.

“Fuck me. I do,” Jon admitted, touching himself as he moved with Kurt.

The room filled with grunts and groans as Kurt set a punishing pace, hard and fast with little regard for his partner. Jon had no complaints through, biting into Kurt’s pillow as he edged closer with each push in against his prostate and tantalising slap to his ass.

“Are you close?” Kurt checked eventually, smacking Jon’s hand from his cock to finish to him off himself as he continued to pound into him. “Cum Babe.”

“Fuck,” Jon moaned rocking his hips frantically as Kurt rapidly stroked him with a tight fist. “Oh fuck Kurt, fuck,” he cried as clenching around Kurt, he exploded in his hand. 

Kurt sighed in triumph. He pulled out roughly, jerking himself to completion with his already cum covered fist over Jon’s ass and back.

Jon collapsed beneath him, grinning widely. “You wanna be my plus one at my brother’s wedding on Saturday?” He asked breathlessly, still basking in his afterglow. 

Kurt shook his head, getting up from the bed and going to the bathroom. He finished undressing. “Why would I want to do that?” He called jumping into the shower and turning it on. He didn’t want to audition Sebastian smelling like sex. “You’re fun and all,” he grinned, moving aside and making room for Jon under the water. He kissed him chastely. “but don’t go catching feelings. We aren’t dating. I’m not your boyfriend. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten the rules.”

Jon sighed, accepting a sponge from Kurt to quickly wash himself. “I know the rules Kurt . As if I could forget. You don’t bottom and you don’t do relationships.” 

“That’s right,” Kurt nodded, rapidly washing himself then turning off the water. “We have a good thing going here. Why ruin it?” They stepped out of the shower together. 

“It’s just a wedding,” Jon shrugged his shoulders, passing Kurt a towel.

“It’s a date,” Kurt corrected him, snatching it from him. “I don’t date.” 

“Well I don’t fuck without lube,” Jon mock glared as they moved back to Kurt’s bedroom and dried themselves. 

“You do if I say you do,” Kurt smirked, grabbing himself a clean uniform, applying deodorant and beginning to dress.

“I hate you,” Jon scrunched his face mockingly at Kurt as he stole the can from him, used it then pulled his uniform back on.

“Maybe,” Kurt agreed with amusement, “but I know you love my cock in your ass.”

“Sadly I do,” Jon sounded disgusted with himself as Kurt laughed.

“You should ask Thad to the wedding,” Kurt suggested as they finished dressing quickly. 

“Didn’t you hook up with him?” Jon checked fixing his hair in Kurt’s mirror.

“I don’t know,” Kurt playfully shoved Jon aside with his hip to do his own hair. “Maybe. I don’t remember.”

Jon was unimpressed by Kurt’s complacency and didn’t hide it as Kurt nudged him out the door and locked up. Kurt ignored his attitude. He didn’t need the judgment and negativity. He got enough of that from Jeff. What he needed was to get to Warbler practise. He took off, rushing up the corridor with Jon lagging behind him.

“You’re late,” Jeff stood, snapping at Kurt as he stepped into the senior common room. “Why do we have a set time if you’re always going to be late? You know we can’t start without you.”

“Calm your roll,” Kurt grumbled at Jeff, pointing at his injured eye. “My head is throbbing. You’re lucky I’m here at all.”

“Bull shit,” Jeff shook his head. “It doesn’t take a genius to know what you were doing.”

“Me,” Jon winked sassily at Jeff, before stealing his seat next to Nick. “He was doing me and he was spectacular.”

Jeff looked at Kurt with disappointment, realising their earlier talk about Kurt finding someone serious hadn’t got through. He’d honestly hoped the horrendous black eye he was sporting would have been a wake up call for the way too friendly boy but it didn’t seem so. Jeff said nothing more. He sat himself down quietly on Nicky’s lap.

“I’m here now,” Kurt tone was defensive as he looked around the room at his fellow warblers. “Are there any questions before we get this party started?”

“Were you hit by a bus?” one smart ass at the back of the room sniggered sarcastically.

“No by Karofsky,” someone else answered on Kurt’s behalf. That laughed together at Kurt’s expense. “That boy’s a tank.”

“Any real questions?” Kurt huffed, scanning the room. His head really did throb. He didn’t want to be here. 

“Is it true you’ve asked the new kid to audition?” Trent asked timidly with a raised hand. He knew he was barely holding onto his place with the Warblers and was worried a new member might push him out.

“I thought we could use some new blood, some new ideas,” Kurt nodded, taking a seat on the table. “He has a history of tap dance so I think if he can sing he’d be a welcome addition. He was waiting outside when I came in. How about you get him to join us?”

“Great,” Trent grimaced, plodding slowly to the door. He stepped outside, guiding Sebastian in for Kurt to introduce to the all boys. They greeted him warmly, most of them recognising him from classes. Kurt then invited him to sing.

Sebastian’s song was an unlikely choice, Old and classic, Puttin’ on the Ritz. He sang it well, tap dancing along without missing a beat. Kurt watched his every move, mostly because he just couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off him. He was impressed. His body was also very impressed. Kurt crossed his legs discreetly, placing his hands in his lap.

“We usually do more contemporary numbers,” he offered as feedback. “Katy Perry, Pink, Train. Can you offer us anything a little more modern?”

“You asked me here only this afternoon,” Sebastian narrowed his eyes, feeling a little insulted. “You gave me no time to prepare.”

“I understand that,” Kurt smiled encouragingly at his crush, knowing he was definitely going to let him join the Warblers but also knowing he had to put him through the same paces they’d all been put through. “You were good. I enjoyed your voice and your dancing is exceptional but we need to know you’re going to be able to adapt to our style of music.”

“Yo  
His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin',” Kurt’s eyes went wide as Sebastian demeanour instantly changed and he began to rap Eminem. 

“What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's chokin', how, everybody's jokin' now  
The clocks run out, times up, over, blaow!” Sebastian continued, his expression smug as some of the other boys beat boxed along. 

“Okay. Seems you’re versatile,” Kurt offered suggestively, eyeing Sebastian’s long lean body as he cut off his performance. No boy had the right to be that attractive or that talented. Kurt wanted him more than ever. “Thank you for your time. You’re welcome to hang around for the rest of practise if you want to see what we’re about.”

“Am I in?” Sebastian checked cluelessly. "My boyfriend Josh seems to think being a Warbler is the coolest.”

“The boys and I will vote by secret ballot at the conclusion of today’s meeting and you’ll be informed by email tomorrow. Make sure I have your email address.”

“It’s in the school directory,” Sebastian offered coolly, not reciprocating Kurt’s blatantly obvious interest.

“Of course,” Kurt responded lamely before turning his attention back to the group. 

“Where’d we get up to with our number for sectionals?” He checked, looking amongst the boys. He wouldn’t be joining in today with his injured face. “How about you guys show Mr Smith here a little of what we do.”

“It’s Smythe,” Sebastian corrected Kurt with a frown. He’d already decided he didn’t like Kurt. The Warbler captain was over confident and unappealing. Although obviously hot, his smashed face was a definite turn off. Who needed that kind of drama in their lives? Sebastian also didn’t enjoy the way Kurt looked at him. He knew Josh wouldn’t like it either especially considering the boy’s reputation.

Sebastian sat down on an opposite sofa while Kurt lamely apologised. They watched as the other boys took their places in the centre of the room. The boy with the big nose who seemed to be dating the pretty blonde one began to sing and the group moved together in unison. They were good, well most of them were. They obviously enjoyed what they did. 

They went over their song a few times, changing up steps here and there and helping Trent who seemed to be struggling to get them.

Sebastian got to his feet, taking a spot beside the chubby boy. “It’s like this,” he demonstrated perfectly in slow motion. “Try it with me.” 

Kurt watched on jealously as Sebastian bestowed all his attentions on Trent. It took the boy two or three goes but Sebastian was patient and eventually they had it right. They celebrated with a laugh and a high five. 

After a few more run throughs Kurt was happy with their progress and called their practise to a close. He needed food, pain relief and sleep. He also needed sex. Despite being with Jon earlier watching Sebastian move had him horny as fuck. Maybe he should just ask him outright. That usually worked.

“Can we all please come up with 3 songs each that we’d like to have considered to perform along side Nick’s,” Kurt called as the boy’s began to disperse. “Also don’t forget to cast your votes for Sebastian by the door on your way out.” Then quickly adding more discreetly. “Umm Sebastian can we talk please?”

Sebastian sighed as he approached Kurt. Most of the boys had voted quickly and had left already. Seb was keen to leave too. He had homework to do and boyfriend to make out with but mostly he just didn’t want to be around Kurt. “Did I do something wrong?” He sounded resigned.

“On the contrary,” Kurt smiled warmly at him. “You were really great today. You move well and the other guys seldom have the patience to give Trent the extra support he needs.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian stepped towards the door.

Kurt stepped with him. All the others were gone now. “I think you’re really hot. I’m really hot. I was thinking we’d be super hot together.”

Seb laughed, shaking his head. He took further steps towards the door. “No,” he stated bluntly. “I mean thank you but no. I have a boyfriend and I’ve heard that’s not really a deterrent for you but damn man, look at your face. Really I’m good.”

“Your loss,” Kurt shrugged as if he didn’t care. He cared immensely. 

“Seriously?” Sebastian frowned. He saw through Kurt’s nonchalance. “I was trying to be polite but I’m just going to be blunt. Everyone calls you the school slut and I wouldn’t fuck you if we were the only two boys left on earth.”

Kurt was hurt. He hid it as best he could. “Fine,” he spat. “I’m not that desperate anyway.”

“You totally are,” Sebastian sneered, looking at Kurt with disgust before turning and leaving the room. 

Kurt sighed. He cast his vote, collected them up and turned off the lights. He wandered despondently alone back to his dorm room weaving through rowdy boys and telling himself what Sebastian had said didn’t matter, that he didn’t care, thinking about how he wouldn’t want that stunning boy to fuck him anyway because no one fucked Kurt Hummel. Not ever. It was always him that did the fucking, always! and he knew he did it well. Sebastian would find that out eventually. Kurt was certain. Boyfriend or not, he wasn’t giving up. Kurt always got what he wanted and he was determined he wanted Sebastian’s ass.

In the meantime though, David was waiting at Kurt’s door when he finally reached it. Kurt let him in. For tonight he would definitely do. He had to be way more fun than Kurt’s right hand. Without speaking a word, Kurt popped some pain pills and opening his pants, roughly shoved the willing boy to knees on the hardwood floor. David had such a pretty mouth and Kurt fully intended to make good use of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt maybe accidentally catches something way worse than an STI... feelings! and it’s all Jeff’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for hand holding. For Kurt that’s a bigger deal than sex.

“The votes are in,” Kurt sighed, flopping down on Jeff’s unmade bed. 

Jeff side eyed Kurt, snuggled in his pyjamas he continued playing his xbox. “And?” the blonde prompted, flicking his hair back from his face.

“I can’t let him in,” Kurt rubbed his forehead looking conflicted. He felt miserable.

“Why the fuck not?” Jeff frowned. “He was really good. He even taught Trent a routine he’d never seen before today. The guys like him. I’m pretty sure everyone voted yes.”

“They did,” Kurt reluctantly admitted.

“I’m not surprised. He’s talented and he seems like a decent guy,” Jeff was sincere. He liked what he’d seen of Sebastian so far. 

“But he hates me,” Kurt sighed. 

“Maybe because you’ve been treating him like a piece of meat,” Jeff clearly disapproved. “Have you considered trying to befriend him? Maybe getting to know him and letting him get to know the real you, the one Nicky and I know.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Kurt was a little offended. “I’m no different around you guys.”

“All I’m saying is that you probably don’t need to fuck every guy you’re attracted to. Theres’s nothing wrong with you and Sebastian just being friends. I like him and he IS going to be a Warbler... You can’t exclude him just because he won’t hook up with you,” Jeff spoke firmly, pausing his game to give Kurt his full attention. “You seriously can’t Kurt.”

“Can’t I?” Kurt evaded eye contact.

“We don’t do that,” Jeff sounded pissed. “If that’s the measure we’re going by now for Warbler admission then Nicky and I are definitely out.” 

“Or we could all just fool around,” Kurt raised a hopeful eyebrow.

Jeff eyed Kurt with disgust. He shuffled further away from him up his bed. “Eww really? I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. I get that guys think you’re hot but honestly for me that would be like screwing my brother. It won’t be happening. Though from what I hear you seem to be getting plenty anyway. Everyone is talking about you. Tell me you’re at least being safe.”

“I bought some condoms,” Kurt nodded sheepishly.

“And you’re using them?” Jeff looked sceptical.

Kurt half nodded.

“Every time?” Jeff checked, his face dropping when he realised Kurt wasn’t. “Fuck Kurt,” he glared. “You know the risks. Nicky and I always do and we’ve only been with each other ever. You’re with a new guy every day. You need to look after yourself.”

“Two today,” Kurt unwisely gloated.

“You’re gross and it’s only a matter of time before you catch something nasty,” Jeff huffed. “Seriously what are you getting out of throwing yourself around?”

“Orgasms,” Kurt smirked not taking Jeff seriously. “Isn’t that what you get? Or isn’t Nick any good?” 

Jeff hissed in frustration. “I get love,” he smiled softly. 

“There’s no such thing,” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“One day a guy will come along,” Jeff put down his gaming controller. “He’ll be hot and funny and exciting. Just one look from him, one smile will fill your stomach from butterflies. Maybe if you’re lucky he’ll bestow a little attention on you and when he does you’ll feel like the luckiest person alive. That’s how I feel about Nicky. Just a glance from him makes my heart soar. That’s love and it’s very real.”

“That’s sad,” Kurt grimaced. “You want to come out clubbing on Friday night. Help me grab a little tail?”

“You’re not listening to a word I’m saying,” Jeff growled, returning with resignation to his game. “And I can’t anyway I’m grounded. Thanks to you.”

“Would Nick want to come?” Kurt asked needing a wing man. 

“No!” Jeff shook his head firmly. “We have plans,” he lied.

“Bible study?” Kurt mocked his best friend. “I might call Elliott then and see if he’s busy.”

“Don’t go out with him,” Jeff looked concerned now. “Last time you ended up somewhere in Minnesota with a fucking Australian kangaroo and no shoes or wallet. Nicky and I had to come and pick you up. Elliott is trouble.”

“Elliott is fun unlike you,” Kurt spoke in his wild friend’s defence. “And he’s willing to let me fuck him, also unlike you.”

“And...” Jeff paused for effect. “He’s going to land you in jail unlike me. You don’t need a criminal record Kurt. You’ll never get into a reputable college.”

“I don’t think you need College to make gay porn,” Kurt laughed, infuriating his friend. “According to you I already have all the experience I need or maybe I could just become a rent boy. Get paid for using my well tuned skills.”

“You’re not funny,” Jeff was about done. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Nope,” Kurt shook his head then scrunched his face. “I really do have to let the prettiest one into the Warblers don’t I?”

“You do,” Jeff nodded.

“Do you think I could convince him that riding my cock is a legit part of our initiation?” Kurt grinned at the thought. “Imagine how fucking sexy he’d look.”

“Take my advise and stop objectifying him,” Jeff grumbled, looking up at the clock thinking Nick would be back soon from his evening job at the cinemas. 

“Everything okay?” Kurt thought Jeff suddenly looked tense. 

“Nick will be home from work soon,” Jeff smiled. “I feel like I’ve hardly seen him today.”

“I should go then,” Kurt wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “You two are gonna want to woohoo.”

“Honestly I’m just looking forward to snuggling with a movie,” Jeff smiled, walking Kurt to his door. They shared a brief hug. “Think about what I said.”

“Of course,” Kurt grinned. “Use condoms but stop fucking.”

“You don’t have to stop completely,” Jeff rolled his eyes fondly. “Maybe just try finding ONE nice guy to do it with.”

“You’re so pure,” Kurt scrunched his nose playfully. “I do love you Jeffie.”

“Love you too Kurtie,” Jeff smiled warmly, opening his door. 

Kurt left with a wave. He headed back to his dorm room and changed for bed. He then took a seat at his desk. He opened his laptop and looked up Sebastian’s email address in the school directory. He took some time and with distinct uncertainty composed a professional, non objectifying email welcoming the new boy to the Warblers. 

He climbed into bed, turned on his bedside lamp and picked up the book beside it to read. He struggled to concentrate, his mind wandering. Maybe Jeff had a slight point about befriending Sebastian. 

Maybe being Sebastian’s friend would be better than nothing, better than the hostility the boy currently felt towards him. Kurt wasn’t entirely sure. Jeff and Nick were really the only friends he had, real friends, people he could confide in and who told him the truth no matter what. Kurt loved them both. Having that kind of closeness with Sebastian could be good. It wasn’t really what Kurt wanted though. What he wanted was to be balls deep in  
that gorgeous ass.

Kurt felt like maybe Josh was the problem. Josh was cute and Sebastian seemed to really like him. If Kurt could just get him out of the way somehow maybe he’d stand a chance. It was just a thought. Not one that Kurt was particularly proud of considering that Sebastian did seem happy living his boring monogamous existence. Kurt could not relate. He had little experience with relationships. He hadn’t seen his parents together and happy for long. Once his mother had become ill life had changed dramatically for all of them. His uncle was divorced. Honestly NIFF were his only role models. They were the sweetest, loyally devoted and deeply in love with each other. They were deliriously happy just dating just one another.

Kurt wasn’t sure about dating. He’d never actually done it. Considering it now he wasn’t really sure what was so abhorrent about sitting down for a meal and a conversation with a hot guy. He liked food. He liked guys. He could talk. He realised it wasn’t the actual dating part that was the problem. It was the permanence of it, having to do it eventually with just that one person. It was the fear of becoming attached, of maybe developing feelings for that person. It was the fear of maybe later being rejected, of losing them, just like he and his father had lost his mother.

Kurt shook off the thought. He was tired. He’d had a long day and his face hurt. He got up and grabbed himself an ice pack from the tiny freezer in his mini fridge. He laid back down and used it to sooth his eye and nose. He soon fell asleep. 

The next morning Kurt woke still in discomfort. He’d had a restless night plagued with the strangest dreams. He felt drained and exhausted. He dragged himself to the shower then went through the motions of preparing for class. He needed coffee. He went to the cafeteria for breakfast. It was early and the dining hall was mostly empty. He poured himself a steamy beverage and a small bowl of cereal and sat alone to eat. 

“I got your email,” the sweet voice behind him out of nowhere startled Kurt. “I had fun yesterday at practice so thank you for accepting me. I wasn’t sure you were going to.”

“The voting was unanimous,” Kurt shrugged, taking a long gulp of his coffee.

“Right,” Sebastian nodded, burying his hands in his pockets. He seemed nervous. “Look, I’m normally a nice guy and with this whole Warbler thing you and I are going to have to spend time in the same vicinity. I’m not really sure what your deal is but I was talking to Jeff and I feel like maybe I was a bit harsh with you yesterday. I’m thinking that I probably owe you an apology.”

“For calling me a slut?” Kurt looked up stone faced at Sebastian. 

“Yeah. It was uncalled for,” Sebastian looked regretful. “I’ve faced a lot of judgement in my life. I shouldn’t have judged you. I am sorry.”

“And for saying you wouldn’t fuck me if we were the last two boys on earth?” Kurt pouted a little.

“Oh,” Sebastian grinned. “That part still stands. I’m kinda with Josh and I’m not a cheater. Maybe you and I being friends or at least not enemies would be kinda cool though.”

Kurt nodded thoughtfully, giving little a way. “Would you like to join me?” He gestured to the seat beside him. “I’ll buy you a coffee.”

“The coffee is free,” Sebastian smirked. “I’d love one though and maybe a croissant. They look good. I haven’t had one since I left France. I’ll be right back.” He removed his Dalton back pack and placed in on the chair beside the one he intended use before approaching the coffee station.

Kurt ate a spoonful of cereal and tried not to stare at Sebastian’s ass as he left to get his breakfast. It really was such an incredible ass. He sipped his coffee to distract himself, absorbing its warmth and feeling like today might not be so bad after all.

Sebastian returned quickly. With a smile he took the chair beside Kurt’s. Kurt smiled back. “Do you miss France?” He asked making polite small talk.

“I miss my friends, my boyfriend, well ex boyfriend now,” Sebastian responded honestly. He seemed kinda sad. “We are here because my dad got a fancy job. He’s a state’s attorney. I wanted to stay there but they wouldn’t allow it. I had to leave everyone behind.”

“You’re making new friends quickly,” Kurt pointed out supportively. “The Warblers are great guys. They all like you and you have Josh, so you even found a new boyfriend.”

“Josh is pretty to look at and he’s not a complete moron,” Sebastian smiled fondly, “but I don’t know. Nothing’s really even happened between us yet. We only met a few days ago.”

Kurt was surprised to hear that considering Josh had been running around school gloating about hooking up with Sebastian. He said nothing though, just continued eating his cereal.

“You’re a commitment phobe,” Sebastian accused out of nowhere. Noting Kurt’s body language, he wore a slight frown. “I know your type. You like to have fun but to maintain a distance. It’s a waste honestly because you’re super hot and seem kinda awesome under all the bravado. People like you. I know for a fact that there are so many boys around here that would love to make an honest man of you.”

“Would you?” Kurt asked cautiously, already knowing the answer.

“Josh,” Seb reminded Kurt.

“Would you?” Kurt repeated his question, looking pointedly into Seb’s green eyes. 

“Maybe,” Seb looked uncertain. He tore off a piece of his croissant and nibbled at it nervously. “Physically you’re definitely my type” he admitted almost shyly. “I don’t think you would want to date me though. Dating me means actually going out on dates. If I’m with a guy I want to really get to know him, have fun with him OUTSIDE the bedroom, go out for ice cream, or for walks in the park or even clubbing. I want to meet his family and introduce him to mine. He should be my best friend and he should be honest with me and faithful. He should also know I don’t do hook ups. It might be weeks or even months before he first gets to see me naked but then he better be ready because he’ll be in for the time of his life.”

Kurt swallowed hard. His eyes wide with excitement. He inhaled deeply then exhaled. 

“I’m not sure your libido could cope with the wait,” Sebastian continued. “And you’re so dangerous. I’m almost certain Kurt Hummel that you’d make me fall madly for you only to break my heart. It’s hard to admit but I’m already in love with your beautiful eyes.”

Kurt sat silently. He didn’t know how to respond. He sipped his coffee to buy himself time as he tried to think, tried to link multiple words together. “I...” he stuttered lamely. 

“I almost wish you were ready for me,” Sebastian shrugged, checking his watch. “We really should be getting to class. I ironically have French first up. I think my biggest challenge will be finding how to get there. This place is like a labyrinth.”

“It can be tricky until you learn your way around,” Kurt was sympathetic. “I can walk you on my way to music class.”

“That would be cool,” Seb accepted with a grin, rising from his chair. “So you play an instrument?” 

“Oboe,” Kurt nodded, gathering his things together quickly. “I love it. I’m pretty good too.”

“Where is it? Perhaps you could play for me sometime,” Seb suggested. “I mean if you want to.”

“I want to,” Kurt agreed. “It’s kinda awkward to lug around so I leave it in the music room. You should come hang out there with me sometime.”

“Okay, if I can find it,” Sebastian agreed as they headed out of the dining hall into the now crowded corridor. “Which way to French?”

“This way.” Without conscious thought Kurt took Sebastian’s hand in his and weaving through boisterous bodies lead Sebastian through the maze that was Dalton Academy. They were almost to Sebastian’s class when they ran into Josh.

“What is this fuckery?” Josh glared at their linked fingers, giving Kurt a shove. Both boys pulled apart as Kurt wobbled on his feet. They had been so focussed on getting Seb to class that they haven’t really given any merit to the handholding, aside from it being a convenient way to move through the hoards of boys quickly. “Is this why we’re not sleeping together?” Josh accused Sebastian. “Because you’ve been riding the school bike?”

Kurt stepped forward confrontationally but Sebastian pulled him back by his blazer sleeve. “Firstly I thought we were fucking,” Sebastian hissed snidely, clearly furious. “Isn’t that what you’ve been telling everyone? Secondly this is what friendship looks like. Kurt is my friend. He was kindly walking me to class. So don’t fucking talk about my friends like that,” Sebastian paused to breathe. 

“Really?” Josh was shocked by Seb’s outburst. “You’re defending that man whore over me? I’m your boyfriend Sebastian.”

“I’ve known you a week,” Sebastian shook his head, rising his voice in anger as boy’s on their way to class gathered around staring at the scene. “You’re a lying, judgemental prick. I don’t think I even like you.”

“I thought we were getting along well. What are you saying?” Josh was dumbfounded. No one in his entire privileged existence had ever spoken to him like that before. 

“We’re through,” Sebastian took Kurt’s hand again, this time deliberately and stormed off, dragging him along behind him. 

“Your class is actually the other way,” Kurt giggled once they’d turned the corner out of Josh’s sight. “That was kind of bad ass though the way you stood up for me back there. Thank you.”

“Ugh,” Sebastian groaned, tugging at his hair with his free hand. “That was embarrassing, screaming in the corridor like a mad man. As if all the guys around here weren’t gossiping about me enough already. They’ll be thinking I’m crazy. I’m never get laid again until college.”

“I think it was hot,” Kurt squeezed Seb’s hand. “I think you’re very hot.”

“Stop.” Seb sighed in frustration. “I need to get to class,” he adjusted his Dalton back pack strap on his shoulder. 

“Sure,” Kurt agreed with a soft smile, turning back the way they’d came with Seb’s hand still in his. As they walked together Kurt realised he’d never really held hands with a boy before, well during sex yes in the heat of the moment but not like this. Looking down at Seb’s hand in his this felt like a more intimate act than any he’d ever shared with another boy. He liked the masculine feel of Seb’s lacrosse roughened, too dry skin against his. He liked the energy flowing between them that the connection created. As they reached Seb’s classroom Kurt realised that he maybe really liked Sebastian Smythe, and not just for his body. The thought terrified him. 

Last night Jeff had said something sappy about love, about boys and butterflies and soaring hearts. For the first time in his life, as Seb turned to him and smiled Kurt melted inside, feeling every ounce of that and so much more. The realisation made him instantly nauseous. He dropped Seb’s hand, then without a word bolted in terror. Seb stared after him, disappointed and confused. “Yeah see you,” he muttered under his breath before wandering perplexed into class. 

Kurt made it to the bathroom just in time to vomit. Feelings! Ugh, This was all Jeff’s fault.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freaked out by his feelings for Seb, Kurt gets his freak on with Elliott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual content, a little dirtier than I usually write. (Slapping, biting and mentions of fisting, they also play a little with a riding crop, all with consent ) 
> 
> You all know I’ve been dying to hook Kurt and Elliott up for a while selfishly this chapter is mostly for me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyway.

On the verge of panic Kurt fled the school bathroom. Taking the longest route, to avoid passing by Sebastian’s classroom, he headed to the nurse’s office. Already concerned about his facial injuries, the nurse examined him. She decided a day of bed rest was certainly warranted and with a note in case he was stopped in the halls, she sent Kurt back to his dorm. 

Having an approved excuse not to attend classes Kurt had no intention of staying in his dorm room. He felt agitated, itchy almost and needed to get out, to clear his head, far from Dalton and as far mentally and physically from Sebastian Smythe as he could get. 

Kurt changed quickly out of his Dalton uniform into his favourite jeans and cutest button down. He tidied his hair then applied extra concealer to his face to hide the faded bruise adding a little eye liner for good measure. He assessed his reflection critically. Although still tender to touch the swelling to his eye had mostly gone down. Kurt looked good, like himself again and he knew it. 

Smiling at his reflection before picking up his phone, keys and wallet, Kurt grabbed a few condoms from his drawer last minute then snuck quietly from his room. Stealthily he took the back door out to the school parking lot and although he know he’d probably be suspended this time if he got caught leaving he got into his Navigator. Destination: Elliott Gilbert. 

Kurt liked Elliott, not in the same way he liked Sebastian but he certainly respected him more than he did the boys he hooked up with around Dalton. They’d met a few months back at the sex shop Elliott owned on the wrong side town. Kurt had dropped by there one Saturday in search of some toys to liven up his solo play and found Elliott’s advice very helpful. The pair had hit it off instantly, hooking up in the back room of the shop that very afternoon. 

Elliott was so hot, dirty hot, which was Kurt’s favourite kind. Flirty, a little kinky and totally unafraid to express himself sexually. Kurt loved peeling off his layers of leather and tracing each of his many tattoos seductively with his tongue. Teasing and tasting. Kurt loved Elliott’s skin. He enjoyed Elliott’s sarcasm and sass too and how he made him laugh. He liked that Elliott was a little older, a little more experienced and a lot more sexually adventurous than the boys Kurt regularly used for stress relief but perhaps the best thing about Elliott was his vintage Harley Davidson. Kurt always felt so alive and a little wild and dangerous flying through the streets of Columbus and beyond on the back of it. Wild and Dangerous was exactly what Kurt Hummel knew he needed right now. Elliott Gilbert was who he needed. 

Elliott had not long opened his store for the day and was serving a burly bear of a customer when Kurt sauntered through his door. In Elliott’s eyes Kurt Hummel was a sweet breath of fresh air, a ray of sunshine in his otherwise drab existence. Kurt was young and so fucking pretty, eager, sexy, fun, the exact opposite of Elliott and the guys he usually saw. He was everything that was good in this world. He was never clingy and never demanded or expected more than Elliott was willing to give him. Also he was up for anything and that’s what turned Elliott on most. The two of them got into the best kind of trouble. 

Swallowing hard in anticipation, Elliott gave Kurt a sly smile and a wink as he passed by the register. Knowing his way around the store well by now Kurt headed straight for the vibrators, collecting himself a riding crop on the way. He smirked at Elliott, biting into his bottom lip as he cheekily slapped his own ass. Tending to his customer Elliott moaned under his breathe, swallowing visibly as he pretended not to notice. 

Placing his crop aside for now, Kurt turned his attention to the vibrators, picking up the biggest display model and examining it as if he’d never seen it before, as if he didn’t already own it, as if he had never forced Elliott to take one the same while gagged and tied to his own bed. Holding eye contact with Elliott now as he finished serving his customer, Kurt suggestively licked his lips before sliding his closed fist up and down the length of the oversized toy. 

Elliott fought to maintain a straight face, fought to concentrate on his job, fought the hide the erection budding in his pants, that was ever present in Kurt’s presence. He finished with the bear and bagged his items. He then escorted him to the door and locked it behind him. He put up the closed sign before approaching Kurt purposefully.

Kurt giggled, returning the vibrator to the shelf. Elliott smirked, gripping Kurt’s hair with one hand and his junk with the other to roughly pull him in close. Kurt whined with need as Elliott’s mouth devoured his own. Hard and grinding into Elliott’s hand he clawed at Ell’s chest pushing him forcefully against the shelving. Elliott chuckled as stock fell to the floor. He tugged Kurt’s hair jerking his head back to slow him down.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Elliott panted. Still gripping Kurt’s bulge, he eyed him hungrily. “What a pleasant surprise. Shouldn’t you be at school though?”

“Meh,” Kurt shrugged, running a hand through Elliott’s soft hair. “I’d rather be here with you.”

“I’m supposed to be working,” Elliott sighed. 

“I’m not stopping you,” Kurt smirked, unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt. He fanned himself playfully. “It’s really hot in here though.”

“It wasn’t until you got here,” Elliott picked up the riding crop and placed it against Kurt’s lips. He trailed the tip of it slowly down his chin, throat then chest forcing the next button open. Kurt shivered under the light touch, his breathing laboured.

“You’re so smooth,” Kurt smiled with fondness. “You want me to fuck you so bad right now.”

“Do you think you’re up for it?” Elliott gnawed his lip, swatting the bulge in Kurt’s jean sharply. “I’ve missed my pretty little friend down there so much.”

“Little?” Kurt groaned, pretending to sound insulted. 

“Shut up,” Elliott rolled his eyes, tracing down Kurt’s zipper with the crop. 

“Rude,” Kurt grinned, watching Elliott’s movements with fascination and excitement. 

“Rude would be you leaving me all alone for the entire last weekend,” Elliott pouted. “You really should be punished for that.”

“Rude would be how clingy you are,” Kurt counteracted. 

Elliott chuckled. He loved how Kurt never backed down. He grazed Kurt’s cheek, with the leather crop pausing with concern when Kurt grimaced. “What’s wrong?” He stepped a little closer, cupping Kurt’s cheek with his empty hand.

“Nothing,” Kurt replied evasively, pulling away abruptly.

“Something,” Elliott eyed him sternly. “Are you being bullied at your fancy rich bitch school? Do I need to come by there and kick some ass?”

“I’m not being bullied,” Kurt shook his head. “I’m fine.”

Elliott looked closer. “That eye isn’t fine baby.”

Kurt huffed in frustration. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not a big deal. I may have poked the wrong hole. That’s all. His boyfriend got a little pissy.”

“May have?” Elliott maybe just a little jealous, narrowed his eyes, seeking clarification.

“I was drunk,” Kurt provided. “I don’t remember if anything happened.

“How bad does someone have to be to totally forgettable?” Elliott grimaced. “I feel bad for that dude.”

“I don’t think he’d be that bad,” Kurt wasn’t sure why he was defending Blaine. “He’s a cute little nerdy type. Dark wildly curly hair and thick coke bottle glasses.”

“Is that your type?” Elliott chuckled.

Kurt shook his head. His thoughts instantly going to Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe was soooooo his type. He didn’t want to discuss Sebastian with Elliott though. Sebastian was special. For today for sanity’s sake he needed to forget that that stunning angel even existed. Elliott would be the perfect distraction. “Today you’re my type,” Kurt leaned in sliding his mouth against Elliott’s.

Elliott grinned dragging Kurt’s bottom lip between his teeth and nipping savagely.

Kurt pulled back, hissing at the sting. “No fucking biting El,” he snapped, slapping Elliott’s face aggressively in retaliation. 

“So that’s how it’s going to be?” Elliott chuckled, squeezing himself as Kurt’s hand print formed on his cheek. “You’re so fucking hot Hummel when you get feisty.” He shoved Kurt back against the shelves.

“You’re a masochist,” Kurt chuckled along. “Suck my cock,” he demanded, gripping Elliott’s hair and pushing him to his knees. The crop Elliott had been holding fell to the floor.

“Aren’t the pretty little twinks at your school putting out?” Elliott teased, eagerly lowering the zipper on Kurt’s jeans and sliding his fingers inside.

“I do okay,” Kurt’s breath caught, as Elliott’s fingers grazed his cock. “I want a real man though. I need a real man.”

“You’re too good to me,” Elliott’s eyes softened as he closed a fist around Kurt and pulled him free. 

“Be careful Elliott,” Kurt warned, biting into his already tender lip as Ell began to stroke him. “I’ll start to think you like me.”

“I do like you,” Elliott grinned. “You’re the prettiest toy in the entire store.”

Kurt sniggered, quietly flattered. “What are you waiting for?” He thrust his hips forward.

Elliott grinned. He held Kurt by the base and licked up the underside of his cock, before suckling at his tip, hungrily swallowing down Kurt’s leakage. Elliott hadn’t been lying when he’d called Kurt his prettiest toy. He loved playing with him. 

With Kurt’s hands tugging his hair, Elliott began to bob his head, cupping Kurt’s balls through his jeans, he gradually took him deeper, swallowing around him until his nose was buried in Kurt’s neatly trimmed pubic hair and Kurt was just grinding into his face. With Kurt squeezing his throat, gagging a little and drooling around Kurt and down his own chin Elliott fought to breath through his nose, his face soon reddening from oxygen deprivation. 

“You fucking love it, don’t you?,” Kurt pulled back just a little then thrust hard into Elliott’s face, squeezing tighter around Elliott’s throat.

Elliott groaned. He swallowed, locked eyes with Kurt and nodded.

Kurt grinned. “Good boy,” he praised Elliott, rocking his hips more gently now to reward him. “I might even cum in your mouth today. I think you’ve earned it.”

Elliott looked up Kurt with hopeful eyes. He squeezed Kurt’s balls a little tighter, sucked a little harder, bobbed his head a little quicker. Kurt stilled letting him do the work. He pulled at Elliott’s hair and held his throat, no longer squeezing, closed his eyes and enjoyed the hot, wet heat of Elliott’s mouth and throat engulfing him. He tried his best not to think of Sebastian when he came over Elliott’s tongue, releasing his hair then pushing him away.

Elliott toppled backwards clumsily, gripping a lower shelf to balance himself as he swallowed. “You’re an asshole,” he glared up at Kurt, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. “Fuck you taste good though. My turn?”

Tucking his wet cock back into his pants, Kurt smirked, shaking his head. He offered Elliott a hand to get back to his feet. “That was okay,” he squeezed Ell’s hand as pulled him up. “But I don’t feel like fucking you today.”

Elliott rose a curious eyebrow. Kurt always felt like fucking. 

“I thought we might go to the club on Friday night instead,” Kurt suggested.

“What do you have in mind?” Now Elliott was really curious.

“I want to gag you, strap you to their table and wreck you,” Kurt rose his eyebrows hopefully.

“Oh,” Elliott’s eyes went wide. His cock twitching in response.

“I’ll open you up then stand back and watch them all fuck you, maybe I’ll fuck you too if I feel like it then once you’re all used up, sloppy and loose I want to see if I can finally get my entire fist in you.”

“Fuck,” Elliott shuttered, squeezing himself he released in his pants at Kurt’s filthy words. “You’re so fucking dirty. What time Friday?”

Kurt laughed shaking his head. “You’re such a slutty bottom. I love it.”

“You’re really not going to fuck me today?” Elliott pouted.

“I’m not,” Kurt confirmed. “I do recommend though that you go clean up and learn some self control.”

Elliott rolled his eyes. He felt no shame. Who could have self control listening to Kurt’s dirty words with his taste still in their mouths? “Will you still be here when I come back from the bathroom?”

Kurt shrugged. He looked down at the floor, nudging one of the sex toys that had fallen there in their tussle with his foot. “I have no where else to be.”

“Okay,” Elliott felt a little disappointed by Kurt’s lack of enthusiasm. This wasn’t like him. Something had changed between them. Had the blow job been no good? Was Kurt getting bored with him? This thing between wasn’t exactly a thing. Elliott liked Kurt but he was younger and flighty and Elliott knew better than to try and tie him down. They both did their own things. They saw each other only when Kurt felt like it. They did whatever Kurt wanted to do. Kurt wouldn’t even give Elliott his phone number. There were times when Elliott would have wondered, if he hadn’t seen Kurt’s ID if Kurt was even his real name. Maybe the ID was fake so maybe it wasn’t. Elliott wasn’t sure. At first the anonymity had excited Elliott but now he liked this kid. He didn’t expect a relationship but couldn’t they at least be friends?

Elliott sighed. “I’ll be quick,” he offered. “I’ll come back, clean up this mess then maybe we could go grab a coffee.”

“I don’t date,” Kurt narrowed his eyes. Elliott already knew that.

“I said coffee,” Elliott was snarky and slightly irritated. “Who said anything about a date? I don’t date school kids.”

Kurt scoffed. “You just let them fuck you, you dirty old pervert. Maybe one day I could wear my uniform for you if you’re lucky.

“Pass,” Elliott scrunched his nose as he stepped away towards the bathroom in the back. “I thought you knew me. That’s not my thing at all.”

“What is your thing then?” Kurt called after Elliott as he crossed the shop floor.

“Your nine inches,” Elliott laughed.

“I think he’s closer to nine and a half,” Kurt gloated proudly after him. He began to clean up in Elliott’s absence, trying not to wonder where Sebastian was and what he might be doing, trying to ignore the butterflies filling his stomach at the mere thought of him. 

“Ugh!” Kurt groaned aloud. “Fuck!” Where was Elliott? Why was he taking so long? Coffee didn’t sound like such a bad option after all. A good distraction. They could take the Harley. Kurt could use that right now. Yes, Elliott, his Harley and a coffee sounded almost perfect, if only Kurt’s buzzing stomach would let him keep it down. Kurt deliberately head butted the shelf in frustration. “Ugh!” He groaned again. “Fucking Sebastian.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No means no to Sebastian but he might consider a date under certain conditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for rough selfish sex
> 
> I don’t know what this story really is. Depression has a firm grip on me and is doing most of the writing.

Kurt smirked to himself as he snuck stealthily back in through the side entrance of Dalton Academy an hour after curfew. Putting his troubles aside he’d had a fun day with his fuck buddy Elliott. They’d gone out for coffee and a leisurely lunch before returning to Elliott’s shop and reopening it for the afternoon. Kurt had helped out until closing time which was late, stacking shelves and serving customers while he and Ell watched gay porn together and joked around. 

Back at Dalton though Kurt moved quietly down the darkened hall, so lost in thought, so excited for his dirty Friday night plans with Elliott that he neglected to notice his resident advisor Adam lurking in the shadows, waiting for his return.

Kurt startled as Adam broke the eery silence, his tone stern. “Care to explain where you’ve been this evening Mr Hummel?” he scowled at the senior. “Curfew was an hour ago.”

“I was running errands,” Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. Adam didn’t scare him.

“Don’t be smart,” Adam was unimpressed. “We’ve discussed this before. You know I’m going to have to punish you.”

“Promises promises,” Kurt sassed, looking at the shorter moderately attractive man hopefully.

Adam rolled his eyes, now looking amused. “It’s the third time this month Kurt. I have no choice this time but to report you to the Dean. It’s for your own good.”

“Not quite the punishment I was hoping for,” Kurt pouted, flashing Adam his saddest puppy dog eyes “I think we both know you have a choice,” Kurt licked his lips none to subtly as he looked Adam up and down.

Adam stepped back half a step and squirmed a little uncomfortably. “I told you last time,” he spoke quietly, afraid of being overheard. “That was a one off.”

“You’ve told me every time was a one off,” Kurt sniggered smugly, his eyes focussed on the bulge in Adam’s pants rather than his face. “How about we go back to my dorm? You can let me fuck your brains out again and then we’ll forget this ever happened.”

“Kurt?” Adam sighed, clearly torn. This wasn’t something he did, not ever with any of the Dalton boys he supervised. He wasn’t even gay, maybe a little bicurious but not really. He kinda had a girlfriend, nothing serious but they went out sometimes. Kurt Hummel was the only exception. There was something about the boy, something unique. Adam knew the rumours that went around school about Kurt. He knew the student was particularly friendly with quite a few boys but fuck he was so pretty. Adam could never resist him. 

“We aren’t going to your dorm,” Adam frowned, grasping Kurt by his jacket sleeve and leading him hastily down the empty darkened corridor. 

“The janitors closet?” Kurt scrunched his face as Adam fumbled through his keys. He quickly found the right one and unlocked the door. He smiled holding it open politely for Kurt. “Take it or leave it?” He offered.

Kurt grumbled under his breath, reaching for Adam’s belt buckle in the dark, bleach scented closet. Within seconds he had the guy pantless and pushed face first into the filthy shelving. 

“Condom?” Adam requested as he willingly braced himself. 

“Ha!” Kurt chuckled sarcastically. “But why?” He hated wearing them. It killed half the sensation and made it more difficult to pull out near the end, as he always did, to watch himself shoot. 

Adam muttered something quietly under his breath that resembled “because you’re a slut” Kurt ignored him. He spat into his hand as his eyes adjusted to the insufficient light and used the saliva to lube his already hard cock a little before lining up and pushing in with a groan.

Kurt moved quickly, roughly, deeply, thrusting hard into Adam’s hot pliant body. Adam moved with him a little in the minimal space Kurt allowed him, grunting loudly each time he was filled.

“Shut the fuck up Bitch,” Kurt demanded rudely, covering Adam’s mouth aggressively with his hand. “If we get caught I’ll be expelled.”

Adam fought a little, trying to speak, complying only when Kurt bit into his ear and forced his fingers down his throat, making him gag.

Kurt fucked harder, shoving Adam almost violently with each thrust into the shelving he was gripping for balance, knocking bottles of cleaning supplies over and onto the floor. Kurt slapped Adam’s ass pink with his free hand, as he continued berating him with his words. It wasn’t usually like this. 

In pain and no longer having fun Adam went soft and stopped responding. Kurt didn’t even notice, continuing on until Adam savagely bit into the fingers overfilling his mouth. 

“What the fuck?” Kurt pulled his cock out carelessly, shaking his throbbing hand. “Fucking bitch,” he laughed threateningly, stepping closer and trapping Adam even tighter against the shelves. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“You were hurting me,” Adam snapped, turning his head towards Kurt in the darkness.

“So?” Kurt shrugged. Holding Adam’s hips with a bruising grip he slammed into him without warning. He thrust in hard 4 maybe 5 more times then pulled out, releasing silently over Adam’s gaping asshole. Kurt trailed his fingers through the mess and scooped it up. Gripping Adam’s hair with his other hand he pulled the boy’s head back roughly and wiped his release across Adam’s lips. Adam pulled away finally and turned to Kurt with disgust.

Insensitively Kurt ignored him completely as seething the guy wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Kurt quickly redressed then left the closet to return to his dorm without word. Adam resentfully tidied himself up. Feeling relaxed, Kurt showered before sitting down to do some homework. He worked late into the night falling asleep at his desk not giving Adam as much as a second thought. 

He woke the next morning with a stiff neck but none the less he prepared slowly for class, he couldn’t miss another day. On the plus side his face had now practically healed. Concealer now hid the remaining bruising nicely.

Still disgruntled, Adam was waiting for Kurt as exited his dorm room. “The Dean is waiting to see you,” he informed Kurt smugly. 

Kurt sighed, rolled his eyes and made the familiar trek across campus to the Dean’s office. He’d learned long ago there was no point in delaying the inevitable. That just pissed off the dean and made his punishment harsher. As Kurt waited outside the office, cursing Adam in his mind for being such a bitch, he wondered what his punishment might be this time, perhaps cafeteria duty or sorting school recycling. He just hoped he wouldn’t be grounded. He didn’t want to disappoint Elliott, though it would make avoiding Sebastian AND the “feelings” Kurt had for him easier. 

Kurt’s visit with the Dean was brief and none too friendly. Since this wasn’t his first offence he had been suspended from school for a week and from all school activities for the next two weeks, forced instead to spend the time tutoring freshmen in Math and Science. Bitter but realising it could have been worse, Kurt wandered back to his dorm. He changed out of his uniform into a tshirt and pj pants and shot a text off to Jeff to explain his absence from class. He considered doing more homework but instead decided to masturbate and take a nap, ignoring the calls from his dad who would certainly know by now that he was in trouble again.

For the rest of the week, Adam stood guard over Kurt. Kurt went no where but to the cafeteria for food, to the library to tutor freshman and out around the grounds for exercise. He wasn’t allowed to visit with his Warbler friends nor were they allowed to visit him. Kurt zoomed with Jeff and Nick when they could be bothered. Mostly they was busy though with Warblers, with lacrosse and with each other. It was nauseating how cute they were together. By Friday evening when Kurt was supposed to be out violating Elliott he was feeling very low and lonely. Sneaking out wasn’t an option with Adam on guard. 

Kurt had his dinner. He was made to go early with the rest of the grounded or suspended boys, none of whom were his friends. His friends were all conformists, future second or third generation doctors, lawyers or engineers. Kurt still didn’t know what he wanted to be. He was sitting, contemplating when a timid knock came at his door. It had to be Adam. No one else was allowed to see him. He considered ignoring it and sighed as he got up and opened the door.

Except it wasn’t Adam at all, it was way way better than Adam. It was Sebastian. Beautiful, angelic, dressed in heavenly skinny jeans and an adorable sweater Sebastian. He wasn’t supposed to be here. Kurt stared, speechless, taking him in. From where Kurt stood he was just perfect with this pretty pink lips and that hair. Kurt longed to bury his hands in that hair.

Holding a mass of books and papers in his arms Sebastian frowned watching Kurt. “These are heavy,” he glanced down. “Can I come in or what?”

“I’m grounded or suspended or whatever,” Kurt shook his head regretfully. “No visitors. If Adam the asshole sees you here I’ll probably get an extra week.”

“Everyone was saying you were in trouble,” Sebastian grimaced, “but I don’t listen to gossip. Anyway all us Warblers collected all the class work that you’ve missed and since I’m the new kid I got the task of delivering it. I have permission. Can I please come in?”

Kurt smiled and nodded, stepping back and giving his crush room to enter. He inhaled breathing him in as he passed. He even smelled heavenly, woody, spicy, sexy and there were the damn butterflies. Kurt concentrated on his breathing.

Sebastian looked around Kurt’s room briefly, as Kurt closed the door behind them. “Where do you want all this?” he referred to what he was holding.

“On my desk is fine,” Kurt helped Sebastian sit everything down. By the looks of it he had a lot of work to do over the weekend.

“I added a few extra notes of my own for you,” Sebastian looked relieved to no longer be carrying the heavy load. “Some of the shit this week was challenging.”

“Thanks,” Kurt smiled awkwardly.

“Well um..” Sebastian hesitated looking between Kurt and the door. “I guess I should go.” 

“I’ve barely seen another human all week,” Kurt whined. “You could stay just for a minute surely. I mean at least tell me how Warbler practise is going.”

Kurt offered Seb his desk chair and sat down on the end of his bed cross legged.

Seb nodded and sat. He grinned as he began to talk, telling Kurt about the chaos that practise had been without him. Kurt laughed as he listened, losing himself in Seb’s glistening green eyes. 

“I’m glad they are making you feel welcome,” Kurt smiled. He liked this guy so much. “I could too you know?” Kurt rose a suggestive eyebrow.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. He leaned back slightly away from Kurt and shook his head. “No offence,” he spoke politely. “I think you’re great, super hot, kind, adorable. I like you Kurt and as I said I don’t listen to gossip but you kind of have a reputation here at Dalton for being...” Sebastian trailed off. Slut shaming wasn’t his thing. “It’s just... I think we’re different. I’m a relationship kind of guy. I haven’t had many of them but that’s how I do things. I don’t do casual sex. I believe in dating and monogamy. I know it’s old fashioned and quaint but...,” Sebastian shrugged. “I’m sorry.”

“I can take you on a date,” Kurt offered dubiously.

Seb eyed him with scepticism. “I love who you are. You’re bold and unique and unafraid. I don’t want to change that, to tame it. You’re great Kurt.”

“I can take YOU on a date,” Kurt repeated more firmly. “If I’m as great as you say I am we’ll have fun.”

“I don’t think I can,” Sebastian looked disappointed. “I want to,” he sighed. “because you’re so charming and so pretty, but it would way too easy to fall for you and then my heart would be shattered when you get bored and dump me.”

“I won’t get bored,” Kurt looked deeply into Sebastian’s stunning eyes. “One date,” Kurt was almost pleading. “Please!” 

Sebastian huffed exasperated. “You’re grounded,” he mocked. 

“So I’ll order in, we’ll stream a movie,” Kurt offered. “I have a bottle of Tequila hidden in the back of my fridge.”

“Even if you get me drunk I’m not having sex with you,” Sebastian was almost considering the idea of a date. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Kurt was still hopeful. “You should know I’m great at it too though.”

“Umm...that’s not exactly what I’ve heard,” Sebastian grimaced awkwardly. 

“Ouch” Kurt cringed, shrinking a little with shame while wondering what was being said about him. 

Seb smirked. “I don’t care whether you are good or not. It won’t be happening, especially not tonight. I’m serious. Sex means something to me and it’s important to me that I mean something to the guy I’m doing it with.”

“Fine,” Kurt grumped. “I get it. You’re a virgin.”

“I’m not a virgin,” Sebastian chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Not in any shape or form.”

“Really?” Kurt’s interest was peaked. “Tell me more.”

“Don’t be pervy,” Sebastian laughed. 

Kurt giggled. “I like you.”

“Prove it,” Sebastian challenged confidently.

Kurt looked back at him wide eyed. “How?” He asked perplexed, moving closer to the boy before him.

“You know how,” Sebastian rolled the desk chair back a little. 

“I really don’t ,” Kurt replied cluelessly. 

“If you want to date me you have to show me you’re serious about me.” All humour was gone from Sebastian’s voice. “I’d expect fidelity. No more hooking up with the resident advisor, or Jeff and... are you really banging an old dude who owns a sex shop?” Sebastian sounded disgusted.

“I’ve never fucked Jeff,” Kurt corrected Sebastian quickly. 

“And you won’t be if we’re dating,” Sebastian was quick to add.

“And Elliott isn’t old but he does own a sex shop. He’s a cool guy. You’d like him,” Kurt defended Elliott. They were friends. They had all kinds of fun together not just sex. 

Seb stared Kurt down until he surrendered. 

“Fine, But you better be worth it,” Kurt uttered, having a strong feeling that Sebastian was going to be sooooo worth it.

“Me?” Seb shook his head. “You better not break my heart Kurt Hummel.”

“I would never,” Kurt promised. He gripped Sebastian’s hand and pulled him onto the bed beside him. They sat together with their fingers linked contemplating each other for a moment.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kurt smiled, sweeping Seb’s hair back from his forehead. It was even softer than Kurt had imagined. 

Seb rolled his eyes, blushing a little. “Not having sex with you.”

“Okay,” Kurt got the point. “So just to be clear I can’t have sex with you but if I ever want to I can’t have sex with anyone else either? For how long?”

“As long as it takes?” Sebastian looked down a little offended. “Until we’re ready, until I’m ready.”

“But I’m still allowed to ‘help’ myself right?” Kurt sounded concerned.

“Yes,” Sebastian sounded unimpressed. He didn’t like how Kurt’s focus was purely on sex. “Maybe this is a bad idea.”

Kurt looked at him panicked. “No it’s just I’ve never really had a boyfriend before.”

“I’m not asking you to be my boyfriend,”  
Seb released Kurt’s hand. “I’m saying I’ll consider a date.”

Kurt quickly took the hand back. “I want that,” he spoke sincerely. “I want to get to know you, to hang out and watch movies and drink and eat junky snacks with you. I want to laugh and snuggle and holy fuck Sebastian I so badly want to kiss you.”

Sebastian smiled softly. “Next week when you’re no longer grounded we might just do all that if you can keep it in your pants until then.”

Kurt frowned. “I’m not some desperate nympho. I do have self control.”

“We’ll see,” Sebastian didn’t sound sure. “For now I have to go though. You have my number text me if you have any questions about the class work or if you can’t read my awful writing.” He stood to leave.

“So you’re saying if I abstain for a week you’ll date me?” Kurt double checked needing to be certain of what was being asked of him before he let Seb leave. He didn’t care about the class work. 

“You know what that means right?” Seb eyed Kurt questioningly. “No actual sex of ANY kind and no handies, no blowies, no kissing, no sexting or online sex with anyone else.”

“You’ve made it pretty clear,” Kurt nodded. 

“Good” Seb squeezed Kurt’s hand as he stood to leave. “I’ll see you again soon Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt nodded and escorted Seb to the door, taking the opportunity to check him out as he followed him. His man was perfection. He was gorgeous, flawless and sweet and... ugh! The butterflies were still going crazy in Kurt’s stomach. He felt like he might throw up any minute. He’d never felt like that before.

“Have a fun weekend,” Kurt offered with a goofy grin. “I’ll be here if you need company, not having sex with anyone but myself.”

“You enjoy that,” Seb grinned opening the door and stepping out into the hall. 

Kurt eyed him longingly as he walked away then stepped back into his dorm room to face his class work and his impending blue balls. He looked at his right hand as he picked up a pencil. “It’s just you and me buddy.” He grinned widely to himself. Next week he had a date with his angel except... he had no fucking idea how to date. He needed Niff and he needed them now. He put down his pencil. Still smiling he picked up his phone and dialled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is warming to Kurt and is gravely disappointed to find Blaine Anderson in his bed when he brings Kurt breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for the aftermath of domestic violence, mentions of rape.
> 
> Warnings for Klaine 🤢
> 
> This was a tough one for me to write.  
This one is for JustLivingMyLife. Without the push I wouldn’t have written this.

“Hey asshole,” Nick chuckled as he answered Kurt’s call. “How’s solitary confinement? Jeffie and I miss your pretty face.”

“Just two days to go,” Kurt sighed. “And I have plenty of class work to keep me occupied. I need to ask you something though.”

“If it’s about the history paper, you’re barking up the wrong tree. I’m struggling with it myself,” Nick sounded discouraged.

“We have a history paper?” Kurt grimaced. “What’s it about?”

“We’ve all been assigned a president. We have write and deliver his eulogy to the class. I got Taft. Jeffie got Carter. I can’t remember for sure but I think they gave you McKinley.”

“Ugh!” Kurt groaned. He hated doing class presentations. “I’ll take a look later. Right now I need you to tell me how to date.”

“Date?” Nick laughed aloud. “Kurt Hummel doesn’t date. Why would you want to know about dating?”

“Forget it,” Kurt huffed. He felt ridiculous and embarrassed. Nick was right. He didn’t date. Thinking that he could date Sebastian was ludicrous. Sebastian was perfect. He deserved better than Kurt. Was Kurt even capable of making him happy? It surprised Kurt that he even cared about that. Usually his focus was on his own happiness and his own needs.

“You really like Sebastian don’t you?” Nick spoke softly. He was so pleased for Kurt. He knew deep down that despite his fear of commitment Kurt was a good guy. If he’d found someone he might be willing to try to commit to Nick was not about to discourage that. “I get it. We’ve been getting to know him at Warbler practice and lacrosse. He’s smart and witty. Nice body too. He might be lean but...”

“Stop,” Kurt inhaled and exhaled deeply. He felt so uncomfortable. “Just say I do like him...”

“Oh you so do,” Nick interrupted teasingly.

“Just say I do,” Kurt continued. “And Just say if we’d talked just now and he said he might be willing to go out with me if I stop seeing other guys. Where would I take him? I mean what would I do? I’ve never been on a date.”

“Umm..” Nick pondered thoughtfully. “I don’t want to offend you but Jeffie told me before you were grounded you were banging two dudes a day Kurt. Like I’m not judging or anything. It’s your life and as long as you’re safe and honest no one is getting hurt but do you honestly think monogamy is obtainable for you? Sebastian is great. He’s popular. We all like him. We don’t want to see you hurt him Kurt. We don’t want you to get hurt either.”

“We’re talking about one date,” Kurt grumbled. He was offended by Nick’s words. He knew his sex life had got a little out of control and that his best friends disapproved. It wasn’t his fault though that he had a high sex drive. Didn’t all teenage boys? 

“Dating isn’t hard Kurt. It’s just hanging out except you dress up nice and if you’re lucky you get a kiss at the end of the night,” Nick explained. 

“That doesn’t sound so difficult,” Kurt mused. He could dress up. He could hang out. He could definitely kiss.

“You could go for just dinner and a movie,” Nick offered. “That’s pretty standard. Even just coffee and cake or maybe a picnic and a walk in the park if you wanted to talk and do it during the day. Sebastian’s big into sports and music. So maybe a concert or the theatre or a basketball game would be cool. You’d have to go to Cleveland for the basketball though if you’re up for a road trip.”

“I need to impress him,” Kurt suddenly sounded nervous.

“No,” Nick disagreed, “If he says yes he honestly won’t care where you take him he’ll just want to spend time with you.”

“Why would he want that?” Kurt’s self esteem suddenly plummeted. “His ex called me the school bike last week.”

“He’d want it because under all the bravado and sleeping around you’re a great person Kurt. You’re smart and kind and you’re a good friend.”

“You’re a good friend too,” Kurt smiled. “Thanks for the advice. So you think maybe a basketball game? Where would I even find tickets?” 

“Leave that to me,” Nick smiled. He was excited to see Kurt date for real. He knew Kurt’s current lifestyle gave him no fulfilment and Sebastian was so great. Nick hoped it would out for them. He and Jeff would certainly offer their full support.

“You have my paypal details,” Kurt reminded Nick. “Don’t go crazy though.”

“They won’t cost anything,” Nick chuckled. “My Uncle Roger is a team manager. He gets Jeffie and I court side whenever we want. You know that. I’ll talk to him for you. I can’t guarantee they’ll be court side but he’ll get you good seats. When do you want them for?”

“Next weekend maybe?” Kurt sounded uncertain. He wasn’t convinced he could get Sebastian to agree. “Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Nick agreed with amusement. He wasn’t sure if he could see Kurt at a basketball game. Sports weren’t really Kurt’s thing. He must really like Sebastian. 

“Thank you,” Kurt smiled weakly into the phone. “Can you please not tell anyone about this? I don’t want it to get around school and spook him.”

“You know I’m telling Jeffie,” Nick stated bluntly. “I tell him everything plus he’s going to want to help you get ready.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less,” Kurt chuckled fondly. “Just don’t let it get around.”

“We won’t,” Nick assured him. “Do you have a plan?” 

“A plan for what?” Kurt sort clarity. “For the date?”

“A plan of how to say no to Jon or David or especially Elliott and whoever else you’ve been canoodling with when they come calling. I know you have a special thing with Elliott,” Nick sounded doubtful in his belief that Kurt might be able to abstain from other guys to offer Sebastian fidelity.

“Can I tell them I have chlamydia?” Kurt asked sceptically.

“If you’re comfortable with everyone at school thinking that including Sebastian,” Nick sounded repulsed. “Can I suggest a more honest approach? Maybe tell them you’ve met someone special.”

“He really is special,” Kurt smiled wide. “And I don’t know where you got that idea about Elliott. Last time I saw him I didn’t even fuck him.”

“You got suspended for him and you didn’t even get laid?” Nick didn’t believe him.

“He gave me pretty decent head but that was it,” Kurt stated, completely unashamed. “Though now you mention it I did let him swallow I don’t usually do that. Maybe I do like him a little.”

“That’s way too much information,” Nick’s disgusted tone returned. “We need to develop some boundaries. When you’re dating someone they don’t generally want you sharing with your friends whether they swallow or not.”

“I don’t usually give a guy the option,” Kurt responded nonchalantly. 

“You make them?” Nick didn’t sound impressed. “That’s not cool Kurt.”

“No,” Kurt protested. “The opposite, all the guys I’ve been with I’ve never... You know... cum inside them. It’s too much.” 

“What do you then?” Nick asked confused. “Actually No. Please don’t tell me. I really don’t want to know.”

“Prude,” Kurt chuckled, “I’m gonna go. All this sex talk has me horny as fuck and although I can’t get lucky apparently I’m still allowed to do a little DIY.”

“You’re gross,” Nick scoffed. 

“You don’t mean that,” Kurt laughed. “I’ll be thinking of you.”

“Eww please don’t,” Nick protested, hearing Kurt’s laughter as he ended the call. He put down the phone and reached for Jeff beside him. All the sex talk had him horny too. He needed to tell Jeffie what was going on with Kurt first though he wasn’t sure Jeff would believe it.

Kurt, still at his desk, put down his phone and looked over all the work Sebastian had brought for him. The Math and Physics stuff seemed pretty simple. It would take him an hour, maybe two to complete despite Sebastian’s extra detailed notes. Kurt traced his finger tips over the page admiring Seb’s handwriting. Unlike the rest of Sebastian it was scrappy and as he’d predicted himself difficult to read. Lucky Kurt already knew his stuff so it wouldn’t be a set back. He glanced quickly over the rest. English seemed boring. He didn’t much enjoy creative writing. His history presentation wouldn’t be too challenging. He read over the handout. He’d been given Martin Van Buren not McKinley. That sucked ass. Who knew anything about Van Buren or even cared? Kurt didn’t even know when he had been president or what he might have done while in office. He decided to begin his work by googling the old guy. Anything to distract himself.

Kurt worked into the night once again. As much as he enjoyed to play he also had a strong work ethic. He had studied hard to maintain his perfect grade point average, often sacrificing sleep for the cause. He knew that that was probably the only reason he’d been permitted to remain at Dalton, considering his frequent visits to the Dean’s office, plus he was head Warbler, that certainly helped. 

Around 2am Kurt became weary. He was beginning to pack away his books when a timid knock came at his door. With the lifestyle Kurt had been leading it wasn’t unusual for guys to drop by during the night on the weekends for a bootie call. They usually found Kurt very responsive. As Kurt dragged himself from his chair tonight though he felt torn. He could say yes, invite whatever willing participant had dared knock, inside and have his fun or he could pass and keep passing, jerk off three maybe four times a day and in a month or two if he was lucky he might get to enjoy the most incredible guy he’d ever laid eyes on. It should have been an easy choice. For anyone else who didn’t think constantly with their cock it would have been but for Kurt sadly not so much. He groaned, hoping he could resist who ever it was. 

“Sebastian,” he muttered under his breath, reminding himself what was at stake as he tentatively opened the door just enough to see out. 

“Fuck,” he gasped as he came face to face with Blaine Anderson. Blaine was crying. Bruises were clearly visible beneath the torn shirt that hung from his body. His pants were open. His right eye was bruised and puffy, his lip swollen and bleeding. He looked a mess. Kurt assumed he’d been mugged.

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine sobbed, pale and trembling, his broken glasses clasped tight in his left hand. “I know it’s late but I didn’t know where else to go.”

“It’s fine,” Kurt stepped aside and ushered him in. He sat him down gently on the edge of his bed, took his broken glasses and sat them on his side table. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“I’m okay,” Blaine protested weakly. “It was my own fault. I know how David gets when I say no.” 

“David did this to you?” Kurt wasn’t sure why he was surprised.

“I was tired,” Blaine’s voice was shaky. “It’s been a long week. I like sex. He said I’m a prude but I’m not a prude. I just didn’t feel like it tonight. I wanted to sleep.”

“David beat you because you didn’t want to sleep with him?” Kurt looked horrified as he pulled an ice pack from his freezer. He pressed it gently against Blaine’s eye, taking the boy’s hand and encouraging him to hold it there himself before going to the bathroom for his first aid kit and a dish of warm water.

“He didn’t mean to,” Blaine defended his violent boyfriend. “Like he said it’s my job. I can’t expect him to be faithful if I won’t put out.”

“That’s the most awful thing I’ve ever heard,” Kurt grimaced. He sat down on the bed beside Blaine. Pulling over his chair, he sat the dish of water on it. He added a little disinfectant from his first aid kit and with cotton balls tendered gently to Blaine’s swollen lip. It looked nasty. Kurt felt for the boy. “Why would you stay with him?”

“I love him,” Blaine shrugged wincing under Kurt’s care. “And the sex even when I don’t want it is good.”

“Sex that you don’t want is called rape,” Kurt explained cautiously, carefully dabbing the blood from Blaine’s mouth.

“No,” Blaine shook his head a little, grimacing. “He loves me.”

“When you love someone you don’t hit them,” Kurt trailed his fingertips over the visible fading bruise on Blaine’s rib cage. “This obviously wasn’t the first time. You need to break up with him.”

“I can’t,” Blaine protested, nudging Kurt away and trying to cover himself in the remains of his bloody T-shirt. “Look at me. I’m pathetic. No one else would ever want me.”

Kurt placed the used cotton balls in his trash. He got up from the bed and went to his drawer, pulling out a fresh t-shirt for his late night visitor. “I’ll admit right now Blaine, you’re not looking your best but beneath the bruises you’re kinda adorable with your curls and your big brown eyes. There’s tons of boys that would love to date you.”

“Would you?” Blaine asked hopefully, accepting the offered shirt from Kurt. He sat it in his lap and he attempted with trembling hands to remove the tattered one he already wore.

Kurt stepped forward and kindly helped Blaine out of his shirt. It wasn’t the first time he’d had seen Blaine without a shirt. Beneath the many bruises he had a nice body. Kurt’s body wanted him. Kurt’s head though and his heart wanted the green eyed angel who’d visited earlier in the night. “I can’t,” Kurt shook his head. He stepped back and picked up the water bowl from his chair.

“You want to,” Blaine’s gaze was fixed on the obvious tent in Kurt’s pants. “It’s not like we haven’t before. I just need his touch off me.”

“I don’t know what happened before,” Kurt protested, heading for his bathroom to empty the dish in the sink. “I think you should go.”

“I don’t have anywhere to go,” Blaine argued. 

“I suggest you go see Adam,” Kurt poured out the grimy water. “He’s the student advisor. He’ll know how to help you.”

“Please don’t make me do that,” Blaine pleaded. He sat the ice pack aside and awkwardly pulled Kurt’s shirt over his head. “If I make a big fuss about this its just going to make things worse with David.”

“Did he have sex with you tonight?” Kurt checked, from the bathroom. He needed to get his dick in check before facing Blaine again. 

“At least it didn’t last long,” Blaine sounded completely defeated.

“We should be calling the police,” Kurt spoke firmly, the thought of what Blaine had been through instantly deflating his arousal. He returned to the room and took a seat on his desk chair. 

“No. I can’t,” Blaine looked horrified. “He doesn’t mean it. He doesn’t mean any of it. He has needs and it hurts his feelings when I don’t want to meet them.”

“What about your needs?” Kurt frowned. He thought for a second, as Blaine spoke, about his own sex life and how little regard he showed for his many partner’s needs. He never cared if Jon, David, any of the others or even Elliott got off. He didn’t even really care if the experience was pleasant for them. All he cared about was his own short lived orgasm. He thought back to the janitor’s closet with Adam, the week before and realised even though he was fond of Adam he’d basically just masturbated into him. He hadn’t even acknowledged him as a person. He’d been the same with Elliott, just using his mouth for his own pleasure. He felt a sick inside as he realised he was really no better than David. He was just less obvious in his cruelty. “What did you say? He asked having completely missed what Blaine had said.

“Can I please just stay here, just tonight,” Blaine was practically begging as he placed the icepack to his lip. 

“I can hardly throw you out into the street but nothing is going to happen between us,” Kurt spoke firmly. 

“Okay,” Blaine nodded. “I understand. Really I just want to sleep and wake up in the morning to find out this was all just a horrible nightmare.”

“You should probably have some water first,” Kurt scooted across the room on his chair and reached into this fridge for a bottle of water. “Would you like some pain relief?”

“A couple of aspirin would be great,” Blaine mumbled. “Thank you for this. I know I’m an inconvenience.”

“It’s really okay,” Kurt couldn’t be mad under the circumstances. No one deserved what this guy was going through. The least Kurt could do was give him a bed for the night and few aspirin

“Well thanks anyway,” Blaine sounded grateful as Kurt handed him the pills. He swallowed them down and sat the water aside in preference of the ice pack. 

“You take the bed,” Kurt offered kindly. “I’ll grab a blanket and take the floor.” 

“I can’t let you do that,” Blaine looked guiltily at Kurt. “Surely there’s enough room here for both of us.”

“I am tired,” Kurt sighed. “Lie down and scoot over.”

“I can’t sleep in my jeans,” Blaine stood up. He wobbled slightly on his feet. Kurt reached out to steady him, sitting him back down. 

“Lift your butt,” Kurt rolled his eyes. He helped Blaine out of his jeans and shoes just as he’d done with other guys a million times before and once again his body responded just as it had each one of those million times. This time as Kurt folded and sat Blaine’s jeans aside on his desk Blaine at least had the decency to pretend not to notice. He pulled back the covers of Kurt’s bed and shuffled in, scooting over against the wall. Kurt turned off the lights and climbed in beside him. He laid on his side facing away from the other boy feeling decidedly uncomfortable. 

His head spun with contradictory thoughts. This guy was cute and willing. Just once more wouldn’t hurt. Sebastian would never have to know. Kurt would know though and Sebastian was stunning and smart. He was Kurt’s dream guy. Seb had promised to be worth the wait. Blaine was right here but Sebastian was perfect but Blaine was right here. Right here. Right here.

Kurt’s body stiffened as Blaine nuzzled into his back, wrapping an arm around his middle. Blaine’s fingertips found bare skin where Kurt’s shirt had ridden up and stroked ever so gently, back and forth, edging subtly closer to the waist band of Kurt’s pants. Kurt inhaled. He was so hard and he wanted it so bad. He exhaled as Blaine’s boner poked his back. He clenched his eyes tight. Pictured Sebastian, his perfect hair, those beautiful green eyes, his gorgeous ass that Kurt was so deeply in lust with and then bravely he pushed Blaine away. “Go to sleep,” he demanded.

Blaine huffed and rolled over. David had been right. If he couldn’t even get Kurt Hummel, who’d slept with every gay and remotely bicurious guy at Dalton then no one else would ever want him. It made him realise he needed to try harder to please David. In the morning he would go back to him and apologise for being such a bitch. He’d give David the blow job of his life and even though he hated it he’d let him give him a golden shower like he always wanted to without protesting at all. Blaine knew he needed to show appreciation for what he had or he’d end up alone. David wasn’t so bad.

If Blaine slept poorly, Kurt slept even worse, he couldn’t get comfortable and was plagued with the strangest dreams. Leaving Blaine to sleep, Kurt gave up and got up early. He returned to his desk. He’d completed his history work last night and despite his exhausted brain he was flying through his math until he was interrupted with a knock at the door. Fearful it might be Karofsky back to rearrange his face again Kurt checked before opening the door. “Who is it?”

“Just me,” Kurt’s heart raced as he heard Sebastian’s sweet voice. “I know you have a lot of study to do today so I bought you breakfast.”

Kurt melted at the words. This guy was the most thoughtful, sweetest human Kurt had ever met. “I hope you like bagels” Sebastian added. 

Kurt’s heart sank as he looked over at the boy in his bed and imagined what Sebastian would think if he saw him. He couldn’t turn Sebastian away though. He opened his door just an inch. “I love Bagels,” he smiled warmly.

“I got cream cheese,” Sebastian smiled back, attempting to step into the room. Kurt barely budged but his door did ease open further, just enough for Sebastian to see a pair of socked feet in Kurt’s bed. His smile faded, his eyes filling with hurt and disappointment. “How long did it take you?” He sneered, shoving the bagels hard into Kurt’s chest, “6 hours?”

“Please come in,” Kurt sat the bagels aside and pleaded with the man he adored, “Its not what you think. You need to let me explain.”

“Who is he?” Sebastian demanded. “No never mind. You and I aren’t a thing. We aren’t anything. It’s none of my business.”

“We are a thing,” Kurt protested. “Or at least, fuck Sebastian, I desperately want us to be. I promise you nothing happened with him,” Kurt gestured to Blaine. “I can’t talk about it in the hall but if you come in I’ll explain everything.”

Sebastian turned to leave in disgust but Blaine who’d got up unnoticed pushed past Kurt and stopped him by grabbing his arm. “You should hear Kurt out,” he suggested politely. “He’s telling you the truth.”

“Get off me,” Sebastian aggressively pulled away from Blaine. He turned back to the pair who had spent the night together, gasping as he saw Blaine’s face. It looked even worse in the light of day than it had when he’d first arrived at Kurt’s door. “Fuck what happened?”

“Your boyfriend took me in last night after mine got a little feisty,” Blaine explained matter of factly. “He was so kind to me. You’re lucky to have him.”

“He’s not my...” Sebastian looked into Kurt’s eyes. “You were just helping him?”

“Come in,” Kurt ushered Sebastian and Blaine inside. Blaine took the chair. Kurt sat on his unmade bed and patted the spot beside him for Seb to sit. Seb glanced around the space for any signs that the couple may have had sex, discarded condom wrappers or underwear, lube. He found nothing so he sat to listen, horrified as Blaine with Kurt’s support explained briefly what had happened.

“We should be calling in the police,” Sebastian unknowingly repeated Kurt’s words from the night before. “Domestic violence is a crime. You shouldn’t be putting up with that.”

“No one cares about what happens to some rich gay kid,” Blaine sounded resigned. “I’ll be fine. He doesn’t mean to. He’s always sorry.”

“Always?” Sebastian looked concerned.

“He’s covered in bruises under that shirt,” Kurt supplied.

“Do I want to know how you know that?” Sebastian was trying unsuccessfully to fight his jealousy. 

Kurt picked up Blaine’s torn and bloody shirt from his trash can. “He showed up in this.”

“Don’t throw that away,” Sebastian replied seriously. “He’ll need that for evidence. We should be taking photos too of all the bruises and get him to a clinic to make sure nothing is broken.”

Kurt leaned in close to Sebastian. He couldn’t help noticing how incredible he smelled. “Karofsky raped him,” he whispered too soft for Blaine to hear.

Seb pulled back. He looked at Kurt with an questioning eye brow raised. Kurt nodded sadly. “Fuck,” Sebastian cursed. He looked at Blaine sympathetically. “My car is outside. Put on your pants and shoes. We’re taking you to the doctor.”

“I’m fine,” Blaine responded weakly. He hated all the fuss. 

“Probably,” Sebastian agreed dubiously. “But I think it wouldn’t hurt to check.”

“It really couldn’t do any harm,” Kurt added. “We’ll stay with you the entire time,” Kurt squeezed Seb’s thigh as a sign of unity.

“Of course we will,” Seb covered Kurt’s hand with his own, linking their fingers together. “We have your back.”

Kurt nodded his agreement. He was currently unable to speak. Sebastian was holding his hand. Sebastian had just called them a “We” and he had hesitated too to deny Kurt was his boyfriend. Kurt knew he was being ridiculous under the current circumstances but with butterflies going backflips in his stomach he couldn’t think straight. All he could think about was the feel of this beautiful boy’s hand in his. 

Blaine picked up his jeans from where Kurt had left them folded and got to his feet. He felt a little dizzy, perhaps he had another concussion. Even though he wasn’t feeling quite as bad as the time David had slammed his head into the refrigerator door, he thought Kurt and his friend were probably right. He should see a doctor. “Can I use your bathroom?” He checked with Kurt.

“Of course,” Kurt nodded with a smile. “Probably don’t shower though yeah?”

“Okay,” Blaine nodded. He crossed the room to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Sebastian turned to Kurt, sweeping his hair back from his face with his free hand. “You’re really a good guy aren’t you?” He teased, clearly impressed by Kurt’s compassion “under all the bullshit.”

“I didn’t do anything special,” Kurt shook his head. “He turned up here crying and bleeding. What else could I do?”

“You could have had sex with him,” Sebastian really wanted to believe Kurt hadn’t. Things had looked so bad on first glance.

“I don’t want him,” Kurt cupped Seb’s jaw. He stroked his slightly stubbled cheek tenderly. “I want you.”

Seb smiled. “Keep playing your cards right Mr Hummel and that may happen sooner than you think.” He leaned in and ever so barely brushed his mouth against Kurt’s for the briefest moment. It was over so quickly that if it hadn’t been for the tingling of Kurt’s lips he might not have even realised it happened at all.

“Marry me?” Kurt blurted, hard as a rock and totally overwhelmed with emotion.

“Let’s try a date first,” Sebastian chuckled, scrunching his nose fondly. 

Kurt nodded frantically, almost too excited and aroused to speak. “Basketball?” He squeaked.

“I do love the Cav’s” Sebastian nodded. “Sure why not? You’re on.”


End file.
